From Earth to Sky
by JustLikeCrystal
Summary: You are a long lived legend that is slowly fading away, after the millenia you have endured the man in the moon realises that you are an essential part of the world and sends the Guardians in to help, Jack meets you for the first time and as you slowly grow closer, his determination to save you grows, but saving the earth isn't so simple.
1. Chapter 1

You walk through a wasteland. You move slowly, dragging your feet along the ground, shuffling through the dead debris. Your eyes wide, you stare straight at the ground, your mind paralysed by pain. You feel as though your inside has been torn out and your body was and empty casing dragging itself around. You don't want to look around. You don't need to, you know what's there; the remains of life that once occupied this place, the roots of trees that shot up into the sky and filtered light through its canopy, thick with lush foliage.

Your trance was broken by a cry from somewhere up ahead. You raced to the source; it was a baby orang-utan. You knelt down and outstretched your arms and it immediately moved towards your warmth and comfort, recognising you as a mother figure, as most creatures recognised Mother Nature.

You wondered where its own mother could possibly be. All the other animals had either moved on died or were scavenging. You continued on a few metres then spotted it. A limp arm extending from underneath the debris a few meters ahead. Your heart broke seeing it, knowing the creature you held was now and orphan. You held the baby orang-utan's head to your chest not wanting it to see the sight of its dead mother. You let out a heavy breath of air knowing this was going to happen again, knowing there was nothing you could do to stop it. You took in a shaky breath and called on your forest sprites, they would find the young orang-utan a surrogate mother, hopefully.

Jack Frost sat on currents of air letting them guide him across the sky creating drifts of snow as he glided over town. Making a circuit he piled snow on rooftops, tree tops and iced over lakes. Once he felt his work was done he flew up into the highest braches of the tallest pine he could find and perched himself on it, admiring his handy work.

Something caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see a bizarre sight, ribbons of shifting greens, blues, purples and golds danced across the sky towards the north. It shouldn't have been this close to Burgess. Then it struck him. Without a second thought he had projected himself of the pine he had been resting on and was rocketing his way to the North Pole, answering the summons of the Guardians.

As Jack approached the pole he saw the large dome blanketed in snow, moonlight shining through a round open window in the roof. Jack, twirling in the air, boost himself along the home straight and slipped through the open window. The Guardians were gathered, concern in their expression though the lights on the globe glowed bright. Jack glided down to meet them; they were surrounding a small tree. It was a pot plant sized Christmas tree, Jack noticed as he got closer, he worked his way into the group only to find them still fixated on the tree; moonlight bathed its small branches as they withered before your eyes, foliage falling and leaving them bare. Jack scanned the others' faces, Toothiana, North, Bunnymund, Sandy, they all held the same sad and worried expression as the watched the tree deteriorate. Despite the whizzing and whirling noises of toys in the workshop everything seemed to be silent.

Jack who still remained confused about the situation decided to break the silent Guardians "What does that mean? Are the children in danger?" North was the first to answer; "No, it is not the children this time" it was the first time Jack had seen North look truly solemn, "It is one of us". Jack ran his eyes over his fellow Guardians again, nothing seemed to be wrong, and they didn't look weak, leaving him shocked to think they were in danger. "A Guardian?" Jack breathed in disbelief. "Is not exactly a guardian, someone like us.. a.. eh uhh – "

"A myth?" Jack interrupted, by the way they all turned to look at him they didn't like the word, but couldn't think of anything else so they didn't argue. "How does that affect us? Or them?" Jack asked, gesturing to the lights sparkling on the giant globe. "She's important to children, they need her whether or not they realise she exists" Tooth said, joining the conversation. Jack swung his staff over his shoulder, still sceptical "alright, but who's _she?_" he asked. "Terra" Tooth answered.

"Terror?" said Jack quizzically. "Teh – rah" North pronounced, rolling his "r" Jack nodded pretending to know what they were talking about "Terra" he said, hoping he got the name right.

"Yes, is Latin for _Earth_" said North

"Latin, that's Greek?"

"Roman" Tooth corrected

"Let's not have a history lesson". Bunnymund who had been staring at the withering tree suddenly made an input into the conversation. Sandy who floated beside him had dozed off. North explained in his thick accent; "Terra is also known as Mother Nature she looks after all creatures, which includes the children. She is what comforts a child when they are not wishing or believing in our hope or wonder or memories, she is a figure of guidance which is why the children need her, and if she is in danger then so are the children" Jack had never come across this lady and had no idea who she was but if her safety affected the children then he would do everything in his power to help as a Guardian, but he had one final question; "how is she in danger?"

The others turned to each other, it was Bunny who answered; "It's best you see for yourself, mate"


	2. Chapter 2

Your sprites were by your side in a flash. Their bodies made of various parts of the forest, woven together to form their bodies. Their silhouettes grew as they travelled at supernatural speeds. You loosened the orang-utans grip on you, letting your natural warmth fade so it would not latch on to you. The baby orang-utan cried out, confused as to where motherly warmth had gone. You handed it to one of your sprites who cradled it as it found comfort in her forest scent. You gave them the situation and they raced off to find a new home.

You watched them fade into the distance then let yourself sink to the ground, too weak to do much else. Your breathing heavy, you rested on your knees for a while, leaning forward and letting your hands sink into the soil, letting yourself rejuvenate. Once you were ready you pushed yourself to your feet and brushed yourself off. You didn't let yourself look any further into the destruction of your domain. You prepared yourself to leave, but just as you did you heard a noise coming from behind you. It was the sound of earth crumbling, falling. You turned to see a hole quickly forming, earth sinking in and stopping once it was about 2 metres wide. As you watched on a six foot rabbit covered in tribal patterns and a boomerang slung on his back jumper out. You smiled at the site of your old friend.

Before you could greet him you heard screaming and wooing come from the tunnel as four others shot out. You watched the familiar faces as they appeared; Tooth, North, Sandy, and a face you hadn't laid eyes on in 330 years, Jack Frost. The Guardians. You had heard about the new addition but had never seen him with the other Guardians. Tooth hovered over Sandy, North and Jack as they recovered from their tumble from the hole, Bunny turned to see what your eyes were fixated on and rolled his eyes at Jack who was brushing himself off, "new addition" he said, nodding in Jacks direction. You tore your eyes away from the boy and turned back to Bunny, chuckling at his dismissal of the new guy. You ran up to him and threw your arms around your furry friend, shocked by the sudden movement, he tensed, but soon accepted it and hugged you back.

You stepped back to great the other Guardians, nodding at Tooths excited chatter, smiling at the name of children you recognised, returning Sandy's cheerful wave and North's bear hug. Finally, you turned to Jack, his new form suited him, white tousled hair and ice blue eyes met you own, he was more handsome then you remembered. He gave you brief hello, but didn't take his eyes off you, this time it was his turn to stare

Jack couldn't help but stare, this girl had captivated him, he had never seen anyone hug Bunny, and he swore he saw what looked like affection in the rabbit's expression. He had watched as she greeted the other Guardians like old friends and now it was Jacks turn. He managed to force out a hello but that was all. He was too busy taking her in, she looked his age. Not 330 years old but _young _like 17 or 18. She seemed to resemble the tones of the earth, a deep tan, long thick hair the colour of rich soil, only more vibrant was braided and lay on her shoulder. Towards the end her hair turned a lush green. The same green tinged the outside of her eyes faintly, and though that would be strange on a human, it only helped to brighten warm brown eyes. A dark green Top was draped around her torso, flowing with her figure and dark brown pants, similar to his own, clung to her legs, cutting off just above her ankles and her feet remained bare.

She looked gorgeous, Jack thought, and it wasn't just what the Man in the Moon had made her, her features were delicate but held strong expression, her body flowed, was fluid in movement. Jack hadn't realised he had slowly gotten closer to her, she was almost his height. She decided to break the silence, "I'm Terra" she said, offering a smile. "Jack Frost" he responded. He couldn't bring himself to think of anything else to say, he felt embarrassed for staring at her so long.

"Struth…."

Jack turned his attention to Bunny's exclamation; the other Guardians who had all caught on were also looking around. They surveyed their surroundings, and for the first time since his arrival Jack noticed too. Everything was _dead, _stumps of trees remained, some up-rooted, twigs and leaves and all sorts of forest debris covered the floor that was probably once fertile and green with undergrowth. It was a total wasteland. Jack turned back to Terra who didn't look up, sadness and shame in her eyes.

Bunny noticed, he looked concerned, "it's worse than I thought". Terra nodded "they've been up scaling their work, taking more of the forest with them". North came and placed a large comforting hand on her shoulder. Jack wanted to do the same, but what comfort would she find in the cold?

* * *

Authors Note: So I didnt expect such a quick response to the first chapter!literally just hours later! Thanks for that guys, I realise these chapter are pretty short, I'll try and make them longer. Let me know how you feel about the Jack point of view thing I have going on because I wasn't sure how people would feel about that and if you have any other criticism to give it would be much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

You were grateful for North's support "we will find way to stop this" he said, you felt something against your leg and found Sandy there patting it, smiling up at you, letting you know he was there to help too, the other Guardians nodded. You had a question, "did the Man in Moon tell you to come help me?" Bunny answered, looking confused, "yeah, why?"

You were overwhelmed by anger, why leave it so late? Why now? You frowned, trying to keep calm "I've struggled for decades. Why would he leave so late? Why would he wait so long to help me?" North squeezed your shoulder a little "Man in Moon has plans, they may not always seem like a good idea but he always makes wise decisions". You weren't exactly satisfied with that answer but you didn't go into it any further. They were here now, that's what mattered. "What can we do to help little Terra?" North asked. You looked around of what was left of this part of the forest.

"I'll need you to scan the area" you said "My sprites are made up of the essence of the part of the forest they live in", you paused looking to the floor, "they died with everything else here. But if there is any creature still alive we need to find them and take them to a living part of the forest, my sprites can't care for them here." Bunny was the first to rise to the challenge; "consider it done". You smiled at his determination.

The others nodded, eager to help. "Alright then, Tooth, North, you head in that direction" you pointed towards the west. Tooth's humming wings and North's heavy steps faded off into the distance. "Okay and I'll scan northwards with…." A cheeky smile played on your lips "...Sandy. Jack and Bunny you can head east" there was no need to go south, that's where you had come from. The pair looked at you with shock; you could tell quite clearly they didn't want to be together, you had to supress a giggle. At some point when Jack was adopted as a new Guardian they must've had to settle their differences, but it was still obvious there was tension between them, and you were certainly having fun playing around with it. Bunny opened his mouth a few times to protest but in the end said nothing and gave an annoyed sigh, Jack noticed you suppressing another giggle, realising your little ploy.

Jack smiled a crooked smile and leaned into his staff casually, chuckling at you, "you're almost as mischievous as I am" he said in a smooth voice. You laughed and Bunny's ear perked, "Crikey, for a second I thought I had to endure being alone with the kid". You giggled, "Just having a bit of fun, rabbit" you said, punching his arm playfully, "you can go with Sandy, I'll head north with Jack". Bunny almost looked like he would protest again then decided against it. He bounded off eastward, bumping the dormant Sandy. Sandy jumped awake and followed after him. You turned to Jack who was still smiling. You smiled back, "shall we?" you gestured to the open expanse ahead. Jack bowed mockingly and stretched his arm out in front of him, bearing his palm "after you".

Jack watched as Terra changed, her body seemed to lose its solidity and he could see through her, her body was now a shadow, no, a light, she had a white glow. She suddenly became a blur as her glowing form seeped into the earth and raced off further into the decay at the speed of light. Shocked by her speed Jack stumbled and projected himself into the air, racing to catch up. Jack hovered over her glowing aura which lit up the earth as she travelled through it. She was _in _the earth. The light was mesmerising, it reminded Jack of the light the moon emitted, it chased away the darkness. Jack hadn't noticed but he had, yet again, let himself be drawn closer to her, his nose almost skimming the earth as he whizzed past it, following her. He continued to watch as the light grew brighter. Then out of nowhere Terra popped her face out from the earth, nose to nose with Jack, and with a sudden "boo" the startled Jack lost control of flight and stumbled into a tree stump, tumbling over and over on the ground. He heard Terra's light laughter swimming through his ear as he recovered. He sat up and looked to find Terra, now in her solid form, rolling around on the ground laughing, tears streaming from her eyes from laughing so hard. Jack still stunned by her stunt watched for a few seconds then burst out into laughter himself. Finally. Someone who knew how to have some _fun_.

Terra composed herself, getting up and offering Jack her hand. Jack took it and gave her a toothy grin. Terra wiped tears from her eyes, still chuckling a bit, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself", Jack laughed, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I've found someone who know how to have fun". Jack realised something, "oh, I forgot to look for any survivors", he said, a little embarrassed by the fact he had been paying her such close attention. Terra smiled "don't worry, there's nothing out this way, when I travel through earth I can feel everything, sense everything, no survivors this direction". Jack suddenly became curious; "if you can do all that, why did you need me to come with you?" Terra smiled, "I didn't".


	4. Chapter 4

Jack raised a quizzical brow and smiled at you and you looked down bashfully. You weren't exactly sure why you wanted him with you, he just made you feel joy, and you needed that, you needed someone to make you smile. These were dark times for you. It hurt you to think about it now, you sighed heavily, trying to expel this feeling that weighed you down. You looked back up at Jack how had lost his smile and had tilted his head to look at you with concern. You wanted to bring that smile back. "Well I suppose we should head back" you paused to look back at the distance you had covered then turned back to Jack; "I'll race you there". Jack narrowed his eyes at you, a smile creeping onto his face "a challenge?" he asked, you smirked "oh, for you maybe, but as for me…" you began to let your form change, you felt lighter than air, "…well I should be able to kick your ass pretty easy".

You caught a glance of Jack's indignant expression before you fell back into the earth and travelled back south, sensing the spot where Bunny's tunnel had shifted the earth when he first arrived. You heard Jack boisterous laughter right at your back, you could feel the wind brush the earth you travelled through. You could sense Jack through it, you felt enveloped as the wind surrounded you, his laugher swimming through yours, sending chills down your spine. He was catching up. You pushed yourself harder, suddenly competitive as you neared the finish line. Tooth and North had already returned and from what you could tell, empty handed. As you arrived at your destination you surfaced from the ground, solidifying as you did, in one quick movement. Jack, who had been inches behind didn't have time to redirect his course and came hurtling into you, sending you both tumbling to North's feet.

You both burst out into laughter as North looked down on you raising his eyebrows, but you and Jack were too busy looking at each other to notice, still chuckling "you should give me some kind of warning before you do that", you raised your brow at him, "maybe you shouldn't fly so close to me" you retorted playfully. The both of you stood and brushed yourself off. You held each other's eyes for a minute then your broke away and turned to North and Tooth, clearing your throat, "so I'm guessing you didn't find anything" North turned to Tooth who had stopped frantically checking in with her baby teeth when you and Jack had come tumbling in. They both shook their heads. You nodded, not surprised by their news. Jack looked around, "No Sandy or Bunny yet, maybe they've found something".

You were scared of what they would bring back, if anything at all. You knew that no matter how hard you tried that there were some things that couldn't be saved. You found yourself slowly pacing without realising, surveying the area and watching for Bunnymund and the Sandman. You were about to make another turn when a hand grasped your arm and tugged you back gently. "Hey", you turned to Jacks velvet voice, "Yeah, I'm fine", it wasn't a lie, but the statement only referred to you physically, you didn't to want to go into how mentally drained you were. Jack didn't seem to think that was a sufficient answer, he looked at you straight in the eye, his ice blue eyes held you there, searching your expression. You couldn't comprehend his concern for you, why did he care so much?

Jack stared into Terra's eyes, she did look fine but he thought otherwise. He had seen the look she had before he had stopped her pacing. He had seen it years ago, on Jamie's face when that last light was about to go out, like he had nothing to believe in anymore, he had lost something important to him, the magic had gone from his life. Jack saw that on Terra, and he felt it was his duty to bring that back, just as he did for Jamie. Jack just needed to figure out how.

Jack hadn't noticed Bunny and Sandy's return until he caught a movement from Sandy's golden body from the corner of his eyes. He turned his head to find Sandy nudging Bunny's leg and wiggling his eyebrows, nodding in Jack and Terra's direction. Bunny rolled his eyes at Sandy and stared daggers at Jack. Terra turned from Jack to the two, walking over and letting Jacks hand slip from her arm. Jack felt the absence more than he would've liked to admit.

"We found this poor little blighter, but he was the only one" Bunny said to Terra, offering a bird he was cradling. Its body had brown feathers that turned orange at its neck, yellow feathers covered the crown. Terra outstretched her arm and the bird gladly took it up as a perch, tilting it head to look up at her. "A Bristlehead" she said, stroking its crown with her fingers. One of the birds wings lay limp at its side. Terra raised it in her hand gingerly, not wanting to cause the bird and pain. Jack and the other Guardians watched in awe as her fingers that held the wing glowed with heavenly light that emanated from her when she travelled through earth. It glowed brighter and brighter until the bird's wing was no longer visible from the light. The glow seemed to pulse and the only ones who didn't seem to be staring in awe of it were Terra and the Bristlehead. The glow began to fade again until it was completely gone. The bird stretched its wings and flapped them to test them out before launching itself into the air and flying off.

Terra smiled as its outline grew smaller and soon disappeared altogether. "Never gets old" Bunny said, sharing that same look of content and peace as Terra, they smiled at each other like it was an inside joke between them. Jack felt a pang of jealousy. _He_ wanted to share something like that with her. _No, _Jack thought, _I'm not jealous of him._ Though as much as Jack denied it, he knew it was true.

North interrupted the moment "Come! We must make plans back at the North Pole!" Jack thought he'd make a suggestion; "why don't we take the sleigh since we took the tunnels here?" North's eyes brightened "Ha! Wonderful idea! We will take sleigh!" Jack turned to Bunny, a triumphant smile on his face. Bunny looked like he was about to hatch Jack's head open with a boomerang. The sound of sleigh bells soon rung out and heavy hoofed reindeer came down from the sky, hauling North's jacked-up sleigh. North jumped in the front, taking the reins. As the other Guardians got into the back Jack stopped at the side of the sleigh making a mock bow and offering his hand to Terra like a gentlemen helping a lady into a carriage. Terra took his hand, laughing at the gesture and Jack flew up, raising her off the ground and into the sleigh.

Bunny was the last, approaching the sleigh hesitantly, "how about I just meet you there North?" North's booming laughter filled the air, "Don't be silly, Bunny", he said grabbing him and tossing him into the back of the sleigh, "We go together!" and with that the sleigh took off.

* * *

Author'sNote: So this one was a bit longer! hope that doesn't bore people!


	5. Chapter 5

The sleigh jerked you back into your seat and left your stomach behind, Jack was beside you with his arms in the hollering and wooping, his eyes wide like a child, sparkling with joy and excitement. You looked down at Bunny, his fur on end and nails dug into the wood of the sleigh. He looked like he was going to be sick. You couldn't help but laugh. "Enjoying the ride Bunny?" Jack shouted over the howl of the wind. Bunnymund was too paralysed by fear to even notice. You turned to Jack, "watch this" you said, reaching down to put your hand on Bunny's shoulder. You let warmth flood from your fingers into his body, finding his fear and smothering it, comforting him.

His fur began to lay flat and his body relaxed, releasing his grip on the sleigh. He looked up at you, then looked at his surroundings. His eye wide like this was the first time he had opened his eyes on the sleigh. Jack was watching Bunny, trying to comprehend what was going on. Bunny began wooing as well, a smile stretching from ear to ear. Tooth and Sandy looked over shocked by his sudden enthusiasm, even North looked back before laughing along and bellowing "to the North Pole!", throwing a snow globe ahead, creating a portal to his domain. You kept your hand on Bunny's shoulder as you were sucked through while everyone hunkered down in their seat.

Once you were through Jack leaned in to whisper in your ear "how did you do that?" he asked. You smiled and whispered back "Just a trick I have up my sleeve, what children need me for. I can fill them with a sort of comfort, an ease, which stops fear or anger or misery from blinding them, so they can see what you Guardians bring them; Joy, Wonder, Memories, Dreams and Hope. And sometimes if I can get them to see those things without being blinded by fear…", you slowly began to remove your hand from Bunny's shoulder, "…that fear won't come back" you let your hand slip away completely and Bunny still stayed firm, no longer clawing at the sleigh for support.

The clunk of hooves against wood suddenly reached you ear and then wood turned to ice. The sleigh slipped into the ice cave, tunnelling through until we reached North's mini landing strip and came to a halt next to large doors. You were the first to jump out, opening the large wooden doors with excitement, you wondered if this place was as you remembered.

Jack watched Terra leap from the sleigh and race to the workshop. The doors creaked open and the noise of toys, yetis and tinkling bells flooded the room. Jack ran to join her; she stared in awe of the wondrous sight, standing there like a statue. The other Guardians walked up from behind, passing you, heading further in. North stopped beside her, she turned to him "I haven't been here since Bunny became a Guardian" she breathed, re-living the memory. North patted her back "It has been a very long time". Jack walked with them, nothing was said now, and given the origin of the meeting everything had become serious once everyone had walked through those doors.

Everyone stood in a sort of loose circle and no one relay looked at each other. Tooth broke the ice; "what are we going to do about a human threat?"

"Nothing"

Everyone turned to Terra, "this threat isn't human". A question mark appeared above Sandy's head. "Something I've been containing for years, that all past mothers of the earth have been-"Jack suddenly broke in "wait did you say _mothers_? As in more than one?" Terra nodded. "Just as everything we had the power over, we had to follow the cycle of life, the world is constantly changing its shape, sinking and rising, and so do the keepers of the planet who harness power over it." She paused, "did you think I was over 4 billion year old?" Jack choked on his words and shut his mouth as Terra continued. "The earth's surface serves as a prison for Exscidium, he resides in the inner workings of the earth that flows with molten lava and metals, and he slowly wears away at the crust of the earth, trying to break through the surface". Tooth interrupted "has he ever succeeded?"

Terra nodded gravely. "Whenever he reaches the surface he causes nothing but destruction. If you've ever seen a volcano erupt then you've seen him break through. But lately he's managed to get out somehow, fissures in the earth maybe, he's been coming up in a different form, without making a huge eruption, slithering through the shadows and destroying portions of the earth, slowly trying to weaken me" Jack felt heavy from the knowledge, this was a lot to take in.

"How do we stop him?" Bunny asked. Terra shifted uncomfortably "well I'm not exactly sure, he's never tried this before, not in my lifetime at least, but that must be why the Man in the Moon sent you". Jack suddenly spoke "Then we'll do everything in our power to help you"

No more was said about Exscidium, only tactics of battle for when he next appeared. Jack didn't know why but he couldn't bring himself to talk, there was something nagging at the back of his head, he worried what would happen to Terra if they couldn't stop Exscidium. He thought about Sandy had managed to come back. But he thought about the other Mothers of Nature and how they were just _replaced _and he had a terrifying thought, that if they failed and lost Terra, they wouldn't get her back.

Jacks thoughts were interrupted when Terra called his name. He looked up and realised everyone had broken off, continuing their duties, him and Terra were alone. Terra walked up to him and took his hand, dragging him further into the workshop "come with me" she said "I want to show you something"


	6. Chapter 6

You led Jack further into the workshop, opening a door into a secluded room where bookshelves lined the wall and a single armchair and lamp faced a fireplace. You looked back at Jack as you entered, what had been excitement before dropped into confusion as he saw the room. "So, North's reading room?" he said, a little disappointed. You laughed "looks can be deceiving". You walked over the bookshelf on the right wall and pushed your body weight against it, using all your force. The shelf gave way and slid along the wall until it locked into place and could be moved no further. You knelt down at the part of the wall that was no exposed, feeling the wall until you found the small door, pushing it open.

Jack was suddenly by your side as you stood and took step back "whoa, how did you find that?" You shrugged, "same way I know where I am when I'm travelling through earth". You gestured to the tunnel, "go ahead". Jack got down and stuck his head in, "um" he paused, moving halfway in, getting a better feel for the tunnel "does this tunnel go _down?_" he asked. "It may look like it, but don't worry, it'll take you up" Jack look sceptically down the tunnel "what do you mean it'll -" you rolled your eyes and pushed him in, following closely behind. You heard his surprised yelp echo through the tunnel as you felt yourself slipping down, slowly turning until you were practically upside down, and invisible force pulling you up by your feet.

You broke through the surface of snow shortly after Jack, being projected into the air and falling back onto the snow with a thud outside the large dome of North's workshop. You lay in the snow, taking in the air and pushing the steam out of your lungs watching collect and disappear in front of your eyes. The crunch of feet on snow brought Jacks face to your attention. He stood, your head at his feet, glaring down at you, clearly pissed. "You brought me to a tunnel so you could push me down it and wind up out here?" You stood brushed snow of your back, "well I wasn't going to let you stand there and stare into space all day, there are children to tend to"

Jack looked down and kicked at the snow, leaning against his staff, "children don't believe in me". You walked up to him, but he didn't take his eyes off the ground, "children don't believe in me either, but that doesn't mean I stop caring for them". Something snapped in Jack and he looked up at you, his ice blue eyes suddenly felt as cold as they looked, "I have _never_ stopped caring I just-" he took and aggravated breath, not finishing his sentence, changing subject, "ugh! What do you know about children anyway! You're all trees and animals!" You took a step back, hurt by the comment. You saw Jack's eyes flash with regret. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go that far… I don't know what came over me".

You looked up trying not to show how hard that last comment had hit you, "it's alright" you said hurt and confused by his sudden outburst of anger. You stretch out your hand to him, "it's about time I show you what I _do_ know about children" he looked at your hand stepped towards you hesitantly. "It's alright, no more pushing you down tunnels, I promise".

Jack took her hand, still feeling guilty about how he'd lost it at her. He didn't want to mention the voice fuelling his anger, the deep, lethal voice full of malice and a thirst for vengeance. He shivered and brushed it off. It couldn't have been Exscidium could it? Jack wasn't sure if he had that kind of power, he decided he'd ask later. Jack watched as Terra began to glow, becoming partially transparent. He noticed that the glow was creeping up his fingers, then arm and soon had wrapped itself around his body completely. He could no longer feel his own weight but still felt his own hand in Terra's. "Whatever you do, don't let go" she said before dragging him into the earth.

Jack panicked as he was pulled in, He lost vision of everything and it all went black. The earth was surrounding him, it was _in_ him. As Terra pulled them along he began to calm down, starting notice things around him, he felt _everything. _As he paid closer attention he realised he didn't need sight to see, he could feel it, every dip and crack in the earth within a 3 mile radius. An image formed in his head, a glowing white image of everything he could feel around him on the surface.

Seeing that Jack had calmed down she decided to step it up a notch, gaining speed at an alarming rate, Jacks white vision blurred, his head hurting from all the information reaching his head too fast. He squeezed Terra's hand and she slowed down to a speed he was comfortable with as he regained focus on the white image he there was an added movement, padding of paws on snow, a pack of wolves. Terra saw it too and caught up with them. The beat of their paws seemed to reverberate through his body. Terra squeezed his and to signal another move. But she didn't shoot forward, she went up, seeping into the wolf's body and Jack went in with her.

They didn't take over the body, but shared it, the wolf taking its own course while accepting the intrusion, but jack could still feel it's movements as its muscles stretched and contracted, felt its body absorb the shock every time it's paws came down on the ground, and his vision – he saw through the wolf's eyes – seeing everything as it did. Jack was suddenly pulled out and projected into the air, seeing the snowy landscape with his own eyes for a split second before lurching into another body. Gravity tugged at him but the pump of large, strong wings pushed the chilly air beneath him raising him higher before catching the wind and gliding on it. Large, keen eyes showed a sharp, birds-eye view of the landscape, searching it for any sign of small life scurrying along the earth. An owl, Jack realised. He remained in the owl's body momentarily before being dragged back out and falling back into the earth as the owl swooped down to catch a scurrying rodent.

Jack was pulled along through the earth at a smoother pace now. He neared what felt like a settlement, a village. Jack felt the earth slowly grow colder, _the sun is setting_, he thought. Terra pulled them both back to the surface and they both lost their glow, becoming a solid form again. It felt strange to be back in his own body and Jack had to hold his arms out to find his balance. He looked over to Terra; his eyes were still wide from the adrenaline rush of the experience, "that was incredible" he breathed. Terra laughed "I'm glad you enjoyed it, wasn't sure how you'd take it". She looked over to the village ahead, its streetlights now on as the last bit of sunlight peeped over the horizon. She turned back to jack as she began to walk to the village, "there's someone I want you to meet"

* * *

Authors note: so another chapter! thanks to those who added this story as their favourite and/or followed it! And thanks to the people leaving reviews for being so loveley and supportive :3 I will be sure to update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

You walked towards the village, lights growing brighter as the last rays of light reached over the land, creating long shadows and bathing the clouds with warm coloured light. The crunching of snow under Jacks feet behind you was soon joined by the others ahead of you; the last dwindling humans taking their time to stroll back home. The place was dated; stone paths and dirt roads that led to the middle of nowhere. Those who lived there still looked like they were from this age, making them seem out of place in their cosy cottage homes. You lead Jack to one of the larger buildings; an orphanage.

You saw Jack look at the sign "an orphanage out here?" You shrugged, "it was built ages ago, it's as old as everything else here and the only one out of all the other towns within a 10 mile radius". You opened a window and climbed into a room where several young children slept soundly, Jack following "close that behind you, we don't want them catching a cold" you said, smirking. You continued through the room and walked out into a corridor. Making your way to the end of it you found the door already opened and stood in the door way leaning against its frame.

You watched as a young teen sat at the end of her bed writing on a scrappy piece of paper, with only a keychain torch clamped between her teeth to light up the page. You watched her write, just as you did every night, smiling. Jack came to stand by your side and observe the girl. "What's she writing?" he asked. "A letter", you walked over to her and crouched in front of her, watching her eyes as they lit up as her ideas flowed on to the page. "To who?" Jack asked, trying to look over her shoulder. "Her little sister" Jack looked to you for more information, you complied.

"Her little sister was one of the younger children back in the other room, one night when she lay her first tooth under her pillow she told Stacey here" you said, nodding at the girl you crouched before, "that she would write the tooth fairy a letter. But of course there would be no reply, after all it would be the baby teeth that collect her tooth and they have a bit of trouble holding a pen. Stacey didn't believe in the tooth fairy, but she didn't want to see her sister stop believing so she wrote a letter back." You paused as Stacey got up, her letter finished, and walked straight through you. "Every night since then she's replied to every letter that her sister's left, whether it be to Santa of the Easter Bunny".

You got up and followed Stacey to the doorway of her room where the other older children slept. She was checking behind her and in the corridor, bracing herself. "What touches me even more" you continued, "is that she does this all for her, even though she afraid of the dark". You watched Stacey step slowly into the dark corridor, jumping at the sound of the creaking floor. You placed your hand lightly on her back and watched it glow slightly. Stacey calmed and began to walk more confidently. You walked by her side, your hand still on her back, guiding her.

You reached the other room and Stacey crept in silently, leaving the letter under her sister's pillow. You checked behind you, Jack was still following silently, observing. He stood beside you as Stacey spent a moment watching over her sister. You took Jacks hand in your own, sliding your fingers between his. He didn't object. You both watched Stacey as she planted a kiss on her little sister's head before sneaking away. You looked to Jack who had turned to you as well, you both said nothing, the moment said it all.

Jack followed Terra as she escorted Stacey back to her bed. He sat at the end of the bed while Terra knelt beside Stacey's head. Jack admired Terra for what she did, now seeing how much the little things she did made such a difference. He watched on as Terra soothed Stacey, cradling her head in her hand, stroking her cheek with her thumb. He smiled at the amount of care and compassion Terra had in her eyes. A thought came to Jacks mind briefly, _I wonder if she'd ever look that way at me. _He didn't let his thought linger, not wanting thought to turn to hope.

Stacey was soon fast asleep. Terra slipped her hand from her head. Jack became curious "how come she walks straight through you, yet you can touch her? She doesn't believe in you". Terra stood and looked to Jack "she doesn't have to, I believe in _her_". Jack smiled at the notion, standing to look Terra in the eyes. They stood close and Jack could feel warmth resonating off her, her warm brown eyes smouldering, it melted any frosty barrier he ever put around himself. "I'm sorry I ever underestimated you" jack said in a soft voice. Terra's eyes lit with a gold tint, Jack realised it was reflecting something. Jack looked around and noticed tendrils of gold sand slithered through cracks in the window and filled the room with a soft gold glow.

Jack turned back to Terra, they both smiled. Then something happened that Jack didn't expect. Terra wrapped her arms around him. He stood there for a second before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his chin rest on her shoulder. He felt her breath on his neck before she buried her face in his shoulder. Jack squeezed her body closer to his own and squeezed his eyes shut, savouring the moment. And as they stood, embracing each other, surrounded by golden tendrils, bringing children dreams, Jack felt something strange. After being cold for over 300 years, he felt _warm_.

* * *

Author's note: it was a bit of a short chapter and there wasn't much of Jack's P.O.V in there, sorry! :P I'll try an compensate for it in another chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Alright so I could only upload half a chapter tonight! But it's nearly the weekend so I'll be sure to write more then :)

* * *

You breathed in his fresh scent; it was cold, crisp, and almost minty even. It was intoxicating. You pulled your head back from where it was buried in his shoulder and loosened your arms; he followed your lead, leaving his arms resting loosely around your waist. "We should go" you said, looking down, a little embarrassed by your sudden move to embrace him. He chuckled, "if you insist". You both climbed out the window and stood outside for a while. You were suddenly nervous around him, alone out there with the moon now high in the sky; your heart was beating so hard it felt like it was trying to break out of your chest.

He finally spoke, it seemed twice as loud in the silence, you felt dizzy from the sound of his smooth, velvet voice; "I believe it's my turn to take _you_ somewhere" he said. You looked up to meet his eyes, a crooked smile twisted his mouth upwards, he outstretched a hand, "I'll show you how to _really_ fly" you were hesitant. He saw your hesitation and he looked hurt, "you don't trust me?" his blue eyes seemed to turn cool silver in the moon light and you nearly cringed at how weak you were to their power. "No I trust you I just-" his smile returned, "good!", he took a step towards you and wrapped one arm around your waist, pulling you close you his body. You began to protest; "wait I-", you were cut short by your own screams as you were propelled into the sky by a strong current of air.

Jack's laughter echoed around you. You did not find this funny. You watched as the earth grew further and further away, you stopped screaming, trying instead to regain your breath. Jack slowed for you, still crying with laughter from your reaction. You were holding onto him for dear life, latched on like a monkey; arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Blushing, you released your grip removing your legs, but leaving your arms around him in case his own slipped. He gave your heart no time to rest as he moved his head down, his forehead against yours, nose to nose, his eyes staring into your own, giving you no room to look away, "oh I'm sorry-", you could practically sense his mischievous smirk, "-was that too fast?", he breathed against your lips, sending tingles down your spine. "No", you tried to sound confident but your voice came out as a squeak.

His low chuckle made your heart pound even faster. He pulled his head away and gave you a toothy grin; you couldn't imagine how red your face had turned. You tried to draw his attention away from you "you were taking me somewhere if I'm not mistaken?" "Yes, I was" he said jerking himself back to reality. He looked down to you again "you ready?" You tightened your grip around him and he smiled, holding you closer to him before taking off again. You were more prepared this time, squeezing your eyes shut and bracing for the wind as it carried you away.

This time the flight was smoother and you soon gathered the strength and opened your eyes. The landscape passed below you, a few low, sparse clouds stretched out here and there. You stared in wonder, seeing the world like, this, from your own eyes; it was like nothing you had experienced before. You stared wide eyed, Jack whispered into your ear "it's pretty incredible, isn't it?" you nodded, unable to speak. It was exhilarating, free, and fun; it was everything that Jack was. You spent a while like that; you watched the landscape change below you until you noticed your dropping in altitude. Jack brought you down into more snow and you saw a familiar sight as he set you down, a frozen lake surrounded by dense forest.

Jack set both him and Terra down, touching down lightly on the snow. He felt a great comfort in coming to this lake, but it also reminded him, made him yearn for a mortal life again. Terra scanned the landscape before her, "this place has survived a long time" she said. Jack nodded "it's as old as me" he confirmed. Terra laughed as though that was nothing "It's as old as _me_". Jack raised a brow at her, "how old are you exactly?" he asked. Terra made a theatrical gasp, raising a hand over her mouth and feigning shock. "A lady never reveals her age!" she smiled, looking up into the sky, perhaps remembering a time when the mystery of a woman's age would have been valued. She looked down again and played with the snow under her bare feet. "I'm actually about 2060 years old". Jacks jaw dropped, eyes widening "that's _old_" he said. Terra looked up and crossed her arms raising her eyebrows at him. Jack tried to dig himself out of the hole he'd just thrown in "Well I mean you don't look that old, you look young, you're beautiful, I mean, uhh, you..." he stammered. Jack blushed and looked down, shutting his mouth, not wanting to dig himself deeper.

Terra laughed "it's alright, even I feel old thinking about how long I've been around" Jack looked up to see she was blushing too, trying to hide it by turning her head away slightly, not looking at him. He tried changing subject; "you must have seen so much". Terra's brow furrowed, and she kicked at the snow violently. She stood there for a bit staring at the snow with such a look Jack thought it would make the snow melt. She breathed deeply, calming herself. "Yes" she replied bluntly, "I've seen a lot". Jack decided that probably wasn't the best subject to touch on. He racked his mind for something else. "Do you know this place?" What was anger turned to a soft sad gaze. "I do, I remember it well". Jack took a step toward her "when have you been here before?" She met your eyes, "when you um…" she seemed reluctant to say the word _died_ "…when you became what you are now".

Jack looked at her in disbelief, she was there. Why didn't she do anything? Jack crouched down in the snow and looked down at the lake. "You didn't help me?" he half asked, half stated. Terra came and sat behind him, "I was going to, but The Man in the Moon told me your place was with the Guardians". Jack furrowed his brow, as her stared at the lake, he couldn't concentrate on a single thought; too many of them ran through his mind. "What happened that night when I became Jack Frost?" Terra leaned back on her arms, looking up, as though reminiscing. "I was visiting children to the South when I felt a presence, one I hadn't felt in a while. I was curious, so I followed it and so it brought me here", Terra gestured to the lake.

"I watched from the trees as you calmed your sister, turned her rescue into a game. Then you fell. I went to aid you, until I heard his voice. The Man in the Moon told me you would not return as Jackson Overland, but as Jack Frost". Jack said nothing, so Terra continued "When you fell your sister panicked, ran into the woods, and got lost. I found her and guided her home. Your parents were devastated. They all were. But your sister missed you the most" Jacks jaw had set and he stared at the lake, his watering eyes glistened. Terra looked at him with concern. Jack stood up and Terra rose with him. "I wasn't there to protect her" he said. Terra placed a hand on his shoulder, the other lifted his chin and she looked him in the eye. "It's okay Jack, I watched over her, she lived a good, long life. You gave her that." Jack threw his arms around Terra and buried his face in the base of her neck. Terra held him tight in her arms, not saying another word. "Thankyou" Jack whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

You let Jack rest in your arms, recovering from the memory. He breathed in deeply and let out a sigh, letting his arms slip and taking a step back. You could sense he didn't want to be here anymore. You held his hand and pulled him away from the lake "come on" you said, "We'll go for a walk".

You walked through tall trees covered in snow, you told him stories of the past, of great people and children you had helped, and Jack soon grew more relaxed. You exchanged stories for a while, and he told you of a young boy, Jamie, and his friends who once believed in him. He had taken you up to look over Burgess with him, it was night time already, and the moon hung low in the sky, almost as though it was listening. You sat in the crook of a branch and Jack perched on one beside you, staring out at the town.

You leaned back into the tree looking out at the little lights that lit up parts of the town. "So what's the deal with you and Bunnymund? Why does he hate you so much?" you asked Jack. He stayed perched, not looking back to you, but you could hear the smile in his voice, "aw he doesn't hate me, he just likes to show a bit of tough love". Jack turned to you, shuffling closer, "what about you? You guys seem…close". You smiled at how uncomfortably he had said that, "I watched over his tribe, was there for him when it got wiped out. When he was chosen by the moon I helped him find his centre, just as you were helped. We've been friends a very long time; he knows he doesn't need to hide behind his tough bunny charade when he's with me"

You thought about it for a bit then added; "but he is a rabbit, an animal; part of my domain, maybe it just instinct. Maybe it's not me he loves but the personification of nature that I embody, either way we're like brother and sister to each other". Jack looked like he was going to say something but held his tongue, thinking it over. He decided to speak; though you had a feeling it wasn't what he was going to say in the first place; "well it's the first time I've seen Bunny show affection for anyone other than himself or his freaky walking eggs" You both laughed at that.

You felt the night growing older and you sighed, knowing your time with Jack was up, there were other places you had to be, and he had places to go as well, no doubt. "I should keep moving" you said. Jack looked disappointed, "when will I see you again". You smiled; you were wondering the same thing. You shrugged "we'll cross paths again soon enough"

Jack watched Terra's essence seep into the branch, watching her light travel into the ground and fade off into the distance. He stood on his branch and leaned against his staff, gazing out in the direction Terra had disappeared. Despite the moon's presence he felt lonely without. "Why did you make her so…" Lovable? Amiable? Pretty? _Perfect_? Jack looked towards the moon. Though it bathed the town in its light, The Man in the Moon shone no light on an answer for Jack. As always.

Frustrated, Jack left to distract himself, a blizzard, a snow day, frost on the surface of leaves, turning fields white. He needed to do something.

He spent days like that, in Russia, Alaska, Canada, the Alps, Antarctica, he followed the snow and the snow followed him. His mind thought of Terra tirelessly, what was she doing? When would he bump into her again? It was two weeks before he saw any sign of her. He was flying past somewhere, on his way to see North to see if anything new had happened. He saw a light disappear into a thicket of tall dark trees. Jack dove down, pulling himself up at the last minute to land gracefully before the wall of trees.

Jack caught the last glimpses of the light as it faded into the trees. Jack ran after it, hoping he could catch up; he hadn't gone far before he had lost it. He stopped, disappointed. He huffed and paced onwards. The trees seemed to stretch on forever; he couldn't see the end, or where he had come from. Before he flew out something caught his eyes, a glowing light bounced of the trees and reached his peripheral vision, and he turned and ran toward it. It was not moving away from him.

As Jack got closer he noticed the glow wasn't a pure white. It was tainted, tinged red. Jack's pace slowed to a walk as he became more cautious. "Terra?" he called. There was no answer, but the light went out and there was a low hiss and a black fog rolled out across the ground around Jack's ankles. He waded through the fog which he soon realised was a thick cloud of ash and heavy smoke. Jack reached a clearing, _it must've been where the light was coming from,_ he though. He couldn't see anything, the light from above and the thick wall of trees were filled in with the thick smoke. Jack started to cough; the clearing was filled with it.

He put his arm over his mouth and squinted, trying to get a better look at the place, he saw a large form, a long body. As he took a step towards it, a pair of eyes snapped open and Jack jumped back. These weren't so much eyes as empty sockets, a window to and evil soul, omitting the same sickly red glow Jack had spotted before. Its mouth opened and the same glow came from the back of its throat. Ash and smoke rolled out of its mouth and it let out a low, gravely chuckle. With red glow Jack could see it better. Rough plated scales covered its long serpent-like body. It resembled a dragon with no wings but a pair of forearms with vicious black claws. Thorn-like spikes lay flat across its spine to the tip of its tail. The same thin spikes framed its head accompanied by two large gnarled horns.

It suddenly wrapped its tail around Jack, constricting him. The creature flared its spikes and brought jack closer to his face, the spikes and its jagged yellow teeth, inches away from him. Its plated scales lifted slightly and more of the sickly glow came from its body, lighting up the rest of the dragon. He laughed as Jack gagged and choked on the smoke, the light shifting as though lava was coursing through his body. His tail that remained wrapped around Jack Frost's body glowed red and became white-hot and Jack screamed out in pain. The dragon looked like it was sneering, "Jack Frost", he hissed his name with contempt. Jack recognised that voice, deep, hoarse, so powerful it seemed to shake the earth itself. The same voice that had made him snap at Terra. Jack's eyes widened as he realised who he was looking at.


	10. Chapter 10

The presence of destruction was near, you were so close, but you couldn't pinpoint it, too panicked. Then you heard it, a voice, smooth as honey, usually used for joy and laughter, twisted into a scream of pain. Your heart clenched as you dove into the earth, racing to the origin of the scream. Your vision blurring, you couldn't think straight. Words kept running through your head: _Not Jack. No. No. Don't let it be Jack._ You felt the large serpent's body above you and you propelled yourself upward, your body smashing him square in the jaw. The beast roared and snapped at you, dodging you summoned something you hadn't used in a long time.

You outstretched on hand over the earth where a sprout suddenly shot up into your hand, growing, the wood twining into a single branch. It shone with a bright white light. The dragon cringed and hissed, narrowing its eyes at it, even you had to squint. A sharp emerald spearhead materialised at the end and the light ceased. You materialised a similar weapon in the other hand in the form of a dagger. Not once did you take your eyes off the beast, nor did it take its eyes off you.

You made the first move, flinging the dagger at it. The dagger buried its blade into its cheek. The Dragon bared its jagged teeth in a sneer, unfazed. Just as it was about to open its mouth thick vines grew from the dagger impaled in its cheek and wrapped around its snout, snapping its mouth shut. He tried to burn it through his thick skin but the vines continued to multiply, replacing whatever he burnt. Distracted, he had loosened his grip on Jack who had managed to free his arms. You noticed his staff on the ground and ran to it.

"Jack!" you called to him, throwing up his staff where he was suspended by the dragon's tail. He just caught it, and you could see he was weak, his arms scorched and burnt. Jack jammed the end of his staff against the dragon's tail and it froze over. Letting out a muffled roar it recoiled its tail and Jack fell limp to the ground, burn marks on his now exposed body. The sight of him fuelled your power and you banged your spear down against the earth.

Vines grew from the ground, from the trees and tied themselves around the serpent-like body. A fissure opened up in the earth and vines snapped, letting the beast fall down into the nether regions of the world. You tapped your spear again the earth again and the earth shifted, closing the fissure.  
You ran to Jack on shaky legs and knelt by his side. You lifted his torso delicately and lay his head in your lap, brushing his hair back lightly with your hand. His breathing was weak and he looked like he was struggling to focus his eyes. He smiled at you "I missed you" he said softly, he tried to laugh but it came out a series of violent coughs. You shushed him, "you need rest, help will be here soon" your spear should've summoned the Guardians; it wouldn't be long until they arrived. Jack drifted off into a deep sleep and you rested your forehead on his own. "I'm so sorry" you whispered.

Jack woke up in a bed. He realised he had _woken up_. He hadn't slept in years. He suddenly remembered why he went to lift the sheets to see the damage but pain shot through the burns. He hadn't noticed Tooth who hovered over to him when he moved "Oh Jack you're awake! We were all so worried about you! How are you? Still in pain?" Jack just nodded, staring at the room he was in, small but cosy with hardwood floors, a fireplace, and a red rug with jolly patterns. "Where am I?" Jack asked, though he had a feeling he already knew. "The North Pole" Tooth paused, tilting her head in concern "you alright Jack, you look worried?" Jack didn't reply, just asked another question "have I been out long?" "Oh no! only a day or two, Terra asked me to check on you when I could and let her know you were going". Jack frowned, "why wouldn't she come and see me herself?" Tooth looked at him with pity, placing her delicate hand on his arm. "Jack, ever since the attack shes been avoiding visiting, I think she feels guilty about it" Jack protested; "but it wasn't her fault!" Tooth squeezed his arm "Jack, just rest for now" she smiled, "I'm sure she'll come and visit you soon." With that she left.

Jack spent days in recovery, healing fast; he had never thought he could be hurt so badly. He saw now that there were loop holes to immortality. Not once did he see Terra walk through that door. Once he felt well enough to walk he left, looking for North. Jack found him tinkering with a toy in his own little space. North looked up when he came in and he spread his arms in welcome "Ah Jack! How are we feeling today?" "Better" Jack replied. Jack noticed how empty his hands felt, clenching and unclenching them. "Where's my staff?" he asked. North hesitated "is...being kept safe"

Jack narrowed his eyes "I need it". North sighed "I cannot let you have it Jack, you are not completely healed yet". "But I need to be out there! I can move now, I'll be fine, I just need to be out there fighting the cause rather than sitting in bed and doing nothing". North walked up to him and placed his big hands on Jack's shoulders "Is for your own good, Terra asked that you heal properly here and be kept safe"

"she hasn't even visited me" Jack said, hanging his head. North shook with laughter, shaking Jack a bit "Not to worry! She will come visit in her own time!" He patter Jacks head and returned to his tinkering, Jack went back to the room he'd been in, knowing there wasn't any use in trying to push North. Days were spent in bed doing nothing, the occasional elf would bring in milk and cookies, but other than that Jack was alone. He had healed completely a few days in but North refused to let him go, saying he still needed protecting. Days were no longer spent healing; rather he spent them trying to get comfortable, shifting this way and that and sighing in frustration. Jack gave up planting his face into the pillow and yelling into it in frustration.

A tinkling laughter came from behind him "being a bit of a teenager, are we?" Jack turned and sat up, finding Terra leaning against the doorway. She came and sat at the end of his bed, "how are you feeling?" "Annoyed" Jack answered, "I've healed already, I'm fine". "But you're still in danger, which is why you're here, I can't let you get hurt again". Jack sighed "that was Exscidium wasn't it?" Terra nodded gravely. "What if he gets to you, Terra?" she smiled, "I'll be prepared"


	11. Chapter 11

You promised to stay with Jack the rest of the day; and you spent the first half doing what Jack was best at: causing mischief. You spoiled the attempts of elves that tried to make toys, flew round throwing snowballs at yetis and pranking each other. It was the most fun you had ever had. You were falling on you back laughing when he came and sat down beside you, laughing at the yeti's expression after copping a snowball square in the nose.

You both lay back staring up at the glimpses of sky through the dome, white with snow. Toy airplanes whizzed across your view, toy trains following some invisible track, elves jingling past with their bells and the background noise of thousands of yeti's tinkering with toys. And having Jack there with you made it just a little bit more magical.

He propped himself up on one elbow and smiled down at you. He said nothing, just looked at you. You smiled nervously "what?" Jack just shook his head and smiled, flopping back down onto his back next to you and you both watched the toys whir past. He suddenly spoke; "Do you know…who you were? Before you were Terra?" You never really thought about that, all you had were vague snippets. Only memories you needed. Only thing the Man in the Moon though you needed. You nodded cautiously.

He turned his head to you, expecting more. You sighed; you should've just said you had no idea. "I was a part of the Roman Empire" you said, "I don't remember most of my life, but I remember being a slave, a useful one, a teacher. I remember them taking me to a new land they had claimed. What we now call Ancient Egypt." Jack looked back to the sky, now in thought. You continued, "They took me with them to teach them our culture, their children would be brought up learning what we believed. But they had already been taught. So instead we shared gods and deities, legends and stories. We learnt from each other. Some nights they were kept from their parents who too had become slaves, and I was left to look after them. I loved them; they became the children I never had." "The Romans had no problem with that?" Jack asked. You shook your head, "they didn't care so long as I did my job. I didn't mind either, I liked to look after them, and I found their deities and stories interesting" You smiled as you remembered one of your favourites, "They had a pair of deities for Earth and Sky – Geb and Nut – a marriage of two corresponding halves, a wonderful notion. I sometimes like to think it's true, that I have another half that watches the skies" You didn't want to say it directly. You didn't want to tell him that you felt that way about him, that he was your other half, that you felt like he was the missing piece, that you were_ complete_ with him. You were scared of what he would think, you were even more afraid of what Exscidium would do to him to get you if you and Jack got closer. You scoffed, pretending to dismiss the thought "it'd be a bit strange anyway, Geb, the male, was god of the earth and Nut the goddess of the sky, and I don't exactly plan on a sex change" you said.

Jack chuckled a bit but he seemed distant. You sat up, your time together was drawing to an end and you needed to tear yourself away from him, it was for his own safety. You sighed "I should get going". Jack rose to his feet and helped you up, "where are we going" he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "_I'm_ going to keep an eye on Exscidium's movement, you are staying here" he stopped bouncing, his face dropped. You hated it. You hated to see the light vanish from his eyes. "you can't do that!" he protested. You looked down "I have to"

Jack watched as Terra walked away disappearing into a blur of colours and joy. It seemed so out of place. Jack spent hours in the same spot, staring in the same direction. She _had_ to? It made no sense! Jack gritted his teeth, frustrated at how powerless he felt. He needed his staff. He stalked off to visit North who was now working on mini ice sculptures of figures in various scenes, children opening gifts, watching the tree light up, people sitting by a fire. The one that caught Jack's eye was a couple dancing, the man's arm holding the woman's up as her dress was frozen, mid-spin. Jack walked up to it slowly. He knelt down to look at it eye level; amazed by the amount of detail that had gone into the tiny figures, they looked so happy. As he looked close he could distinguish the features on their faces; it was him and Terra.

North spoke "you have come for your staff, no?" Jack stood and nodded. North gave him a knowing smile, "and you know I must not give it to you?" Jack frowned at him. North reached under his tinkering table and brought out Jack's staff. He extended the end to Jack. Jack looked at him, shocked. North gave a hearty laugh "Go, find her, she is too protective, too afraid, you must show her to have faith, to believe. I know you of all people can do that". Jack took the staff and smiled, "thanks, North", he said before running out the room. He burst up through a window in the dome where the moon shone through. It felt good to be out in the fresh air, the snow, the night, the moonlight. Jack let the sensations flood in and he flew off with more purpose than he had ever had before.

You sat in the scorching sand, burying your face in your knees which were pulled tight against your chest. You couldn't get Jacks face out of your head, the way he had looked at you when you walked away from him. You took a deep breath and brought your head up, resting your chin on your knees. You looked at the rolling sand dunes, the remains of a fallen empire. The once great monuments reduced to a pyramid of rubble, it had lost its former greatness and glory.

You glanced something in the distance, what you thought was a bird at first, turned into a figure of a person, twisting and spinning in the currents of wind. "Jack?" you breathed. What was he doing here? You sat there stunned as he drew closer eventually standing before you. He crouched and looked you in the eyes, a playful smile on his lips, "surprised to see me?" Your jaw set, "you weren't supposed to leave" his smile broadened, "I'll take that as a yes". You stood, and he followed "Jack you aren't safe out here" Jack threw his arms up in the air "does it look like I care? Terra I'm _fine_, I'm not the only one in danger, really, and he could target any Guardian, so why me?" you clenched your fists "because I don't care about them the same way I care about you!" you blurted out. Jack was taken aback he looked into your eyes, a little shocked. His gaze suddenly softened, stepping towards you and placing his hands on your shoulders, "Terra I care about you too. I feel something _more_ when I'm with you. I want to be your half; you can't tell me you don't feel the same" you looked down, shrugging his shoulders off. He lifted chin, "we're like Neb and Gut" you couldn't suppress a smile at his attempt "Geb and Nut" you corrected. He rolled his eyes and grinned at you.

He lowered his face close to yours and looked you in the eyes, you felt immobilised by them. "Terra. You don't have to be afraid, I'm going to be there from earth to sky, I will not let you be alone. I just need you to _believe_ in me" and without another word he pressed his lips tenderly to your own. An ocean of emotion crashed against you, a swarm of butterflies fluttered in your stomach and something stirred in your heart as you slid your hands to the back of his neck and kissed him back.

* * *

A/N: So yeah! thought I had left that long enough hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! and thanks for the lovely reviews :) I will be sure to update soon!


	12. Chapter 12

He stopped, still holding his forehead pressed to yours and you could feel his lips curved up in a smile. You had your eyes shut, your lips still tingled from being pressed to his, your heart still raced. "Do you believe in me?" Jack breathed against your lips. You smiled, opening your eyes to find his big, endearing, ice blue eyes waiting for you. "I do" you said, his bright eyes seemed to get just a bit brighter at that, and he pressed his lips to yours again, more passionately. "I won't let you down" he said. You were still nervous about it, about Jack being unsafe, but you were filled with a new confidence now. And you knew you'd protect him with your life.

You wanted to take a step back but he held you to his body, "where do you think you're going? I spent way too many hours looking for you to let you run off again". He lifted you into the air, floating horizontally so you were laying on him he looked down and smiled at you "Exscidium might come back, but we have right now to relax, to be together, and I intend to make the most of it" he said before a gust of wind carried you away.

You were in the air for a while, and you soon tired of watching the world pass you by. You leant your head against his chest and watched your hand collect moisture as you ran it through the occasional cloud; the cold droplets were refreshing on your skin. Gradually everything grew colder and darker, but you weren't going north, you were heading south. Jack lowered you both in front of a body of water; the earth beneath your feet was cold, but not freezing. The sky was clear and the black water reflected the twinkling stars that were the only source of light out here. You knew where you were, but you still couldn't find its significance "Australia?" you asked, "Tasmania to be exact". You raised a quizzical brow but he didn't look down, he was watching the sky. You turned to see what he was looking at as a faint green glow came from the sky. You watched as the glow separated into ribbons of light, shifting greens and reds and blues. They danced across the sky, their moves reflected in the water, like dance partners. You watched in amazement, no magic existed here; these lights weren't conjured by North's magical workshop. These were just a beautiful miracle of nature. Jack took your hand and looked into your eyes, a small shy smile on his face, his eyes reflecting the flowing lights.

He raised your intertwined hands on one side and took your other, place it over his shoulder before letting his hand trail over to your waist, locking his arm around it so you wouldn't fall as he lifted you both into the air to dance with the aurora australis.

Jack watched Terra's eyes light up as he raised her up into the sky. He was slightly nervous; he hadn't danced in such a long time, so he let the wind help him, guiding their movements, swaying and twirling this way and that, passing through the shifting lights now and then. Jack's heart never missed a chance to stop at Terra's smile every time they did so. He spent those few hours with her, just to make her smile, to watch her eyes light up, to savour her happiness, the joy.

The lights began to fade and Jack lowered himself and Terra back down to the ground. He sighed, wishing it wasn't over, but he knew they'd have to part ways again, just for a while "I'm guessing you have somewhere to be, children to watch over" she shrugged "I'll always be on the other side of the world if you want to visit" she said, chuckling. "But, you will come around to the snowy side soon, right?" Terra smiled "children don't need me there as often, not when they have you". Jack guessed that was probably why he rarely saw her.

He thought about what she did, how she watched over children just as he did, and he had to ask; "Terra, why aren't you a guardian?" she looked down. "Jack, watching over children isn't something I am assigned to do, I don't need the title of 'Guardian' to look after them, it's just…in my nature" It still didn't make sense to Jack "but even so, wouldn't they want you to be one _because_ of that?" Terra took a step away, not looking up at Jack "It's too dangerous…Jack you've discovered something you didn't know about yourself haven't you? That you were more powerful than you realised?" Jack thought back to when he had somehow frozen Pitch's wave of nightmares solid, watching them burst into shards of ice. "Yeah, I have" he said. Terra looked up at him; sorrow over something unfamiliar to him filled her eyes, something from the past. "I'm like that too Jack, but I can't control it, we both harness the power over something so much greater than ourselves but I can't handle it, I don't know what it is that made me a part of the earth, I only know how to look after children. I don't remember who I _truly_ was. I only have those memories the moon left me, ones of torture, of pain, of struggle. I don't even know what my name was before I became Terra" she stopped to breathe, the words coming to a sudden halt as she looked down again, calming herself. "If I lose control I can do so much damage, cause so much _destruction_…that's why I kept you at North's workshop, I wasn't just afraid of what Exscidium could do to you, I was scared of what_ I_ could do to you" she said nothing more . Jack didn't have time to speak before she melded into the ground, whirring off into the night, he only had time to think, to wonder about what sort of power she was talking about and what had caused the sorrow in her eyes. What past had come back to haunt her?


	13. Chapter 13

You raced far away not wanting to let Jack see you like this tears formed and solidified, seeping into the earth as they slid from your cheek. You tried to run away from the memories, the flashes that hit you like brick walls, on after the other; the mass of scattered, pyroclastic rock flying towards the city, the sulphur and ash rolling down to cloak people in its toxic fumes, the screaming of people suffocating and running, burning. The memory of the ancient city of Pompeii turning to ruins. And it was your fault.

You tried to ignore Jack yells as the echoed through the ground and through your body. _What about what we just had, Terra!? You have to stop pushing me away._ You kept going, creating a bigger gap between you and Jack, feeling like you had left your heart behind with him. You weren't sure what you were doing anymore.

After a while you weren't sure where you were either, your head was clogged with a blur of messy thoughts and aching from the tears. You rose from the earth, messily, too fast, projecting yourself out and tumbling to the ground. You were on a sidewalk, right beside a park, somewhere in the world. You sat up as people walked straight through you and emptied your mind. You finally hauled your body up to your feet and began to walk through the park, calming yourself. You thought of Jack, his messy white hair and playful blue eyes that shone so bright. You managed to focus yourself. After an hour or so you tired of the busy park and went to fulfil your duties as Mother Nature with less enthusiasm than ever.

Jack furrowed his brow, staring in the direction Terra had fled. He knew it was no use going after her straight away. Right now he wanted straight answers. He had to talk to the one Guardian who knew Terra better than anyone else, which was E. Aster Bunnymund. But how did he get to the Warren? Jack had no clue. He counted the days till Easter; 16, looks like Jack would have to wait. He kicked at the loose earth beneath his feet, releasing a heavy sigh. This would be a long month.

Jack was about to take flight when the earth beneath him disappeared and he fell into a large hole, he fell before hitting a slop and sliding at ridiculous speed through complete darkness. Jack saw an end to the tunnel and braced himself, crouching as he landed to take in the impact. As he looked at the ground noticed two very large rabbit feet wrapped in leather. Jacks head shot up to see the 6ft rabbit towering over him, smirking. Jack frowned at him. "I heard you were looking for me" Bunny said. Jack stood up, brushing himself off. "I haven't said anything, how could you possible know?" "A rabbit knows" he replied as he began to stalk off on his two big feet. Jack followed "then you know why I'm here". "Mate, I'm not a mind reader" Jack's face dropped into one of annoyance "but you just-". Jack held his tongue; he didn't want to get into it. "It's about Terra" Bunny turned on him, his chest puffed out, his fur rising as though her name had set him on edge "what about her?" Jack saw now how much like a big brother he was to her. It was a little strange coming from a bunny.

"She keeps pushing me away, I-" Bunny rolled his eyes and turned away before Jack could finish "I'm not here to help you with your girl troubles" Jacks face reddened "they aren't girl troubles!" Jack said indignantly "She doesn't believe I can protect myself, I've been cooped up at North's workshop because of her! And yet when I show her she can trust me, when she can _believe_ in me, she tells me she's scared she'll hurt me and runs off. I just don't get it" Bunny stopped in his tracks, looking over the Warren; he didn't turn to look at Jack. "Did you ever think that maybe she needed someone to believe in her? All of us have been seen at some point, yeah you might have gone 300 year without being seen, but she's been here over 2000 years and no one's ever seen her, ever heard her. It's a long time to be alone" Jack crouched beside him and looked into his eyes as they stared into space, remembering. "But she had you" Bunny shook his head "at first she pushed me away, just like she's pushing you away. She isn't used to close company. I remember when I first met her, so full of life. I watched as she lost the light in her eyes over the years, she wouldn't have chosen a second life for herself if she had the choice. I haven't seen that light return to her eyes till now." Bunny turned to Jack, a stern look in his eyes "she's found happiness in you, can you blame her for wanting to protect that?"

Jack leaned his staff against his shoulder "I guess not, it still doesn't explain why she's afraid of hurting me" Bunny shifted uneasily and Jack narrowed his eyes at him "what is it? What aren't you telling me" Bunny's hackles rose "hang on, I don't have to tell you anything that's not your business" he snapped. Bunny loped off and Jack flew after him "Bunny! I need to know, how am I supposed to help her if I don't know why she keeps running away!?"Bunny stopped around a heard of eggs shuffling around, counting them "mate, I'm not sure you want to know" Jack landed in front of him "I do" he made the point of showing he wasn't going anywhere and after a while Bunny sighed "she has a lot more power than you've seen, it can be…destructive" Bunny frowned "I've only heard of it, the one time she lost control, that slippery demon got into her head. He said he was going to destroy the city of Pompeii, which was her home town. When the volcano began to erupt he pushed her, and she lost it, that's when she became something other than herself, it wasn't her, something else inside her took over, she was angry. From what I know she had tried to cave the volcano in but her anger only made the eruption worse, boulders were thrown out of the volcano and destroyed the city, the toxic sulphur from the earth came down and poisoned anyone who escaped the destruction. It was a mess. When she came to she had no recall of when she lost control. After seeing what she'd done she isolated herself" Bunny's ears lowered "that's when she started fashioning those sprites to look after the natural world, the children were all that she watched over"

Jack didn't speak, taking this all in. "so now you know" Bunny said, Jack wasn't done with his interrogation though "but where did that power come from? Why did the Man in the Moon give her that power" Bunny's ear twitched "for her final battle of course" "_final battle?_" Jack asked, "that sounds very conclusive". Bunny looked at him with sympathy, "you don't know about it do you?" Jack shook his head. The reason there's been so many mother natures is that it's not the same as it was a million years ago, it changes constantly, and they can only adapt so much before they can't take their life any further, in the end their power will be given to the earth again, destroying themselves at its core to weaken Exscidium for their successor, it's a never ending cycle, Jack. One day, she will die"

* * *

So here's the rest of the chapter, enjoy! :)


	14. Chapter 14

So heres a new chapter! just a heads up for those who haven't read the updated chapter 13 to do so before reading on! Enjoy!

* * *

You stroked Stacey's pale cheek as she struggled to breathe in her sleep; she was sick. Your hand glowed a little as you did what you could to ease her pain. Her airways cleared and her breathing and sleep grew peaceful. You stood to leave. You felt a great sadness overwhelm you, and it wasn't just for Stacey. Something that pulled you from far away, you knew instantly it was Jack's feelings, they were somehow weaving in with your own. Maybe you really were two halves of one whole.

You were tempted to find him. To seek him out and offer him comfort, but you felt it would be useless. This sadness was anchored in a way, caused by the realisation of inevitability; the only comfort one would receive would be in knowing something could be avoided. You breathed Jack's name. Just the sound of it made you warm and filled you with joy. Eventually you gave in, sinking into the earth to follow the connection the pulled your heart toward him.

You were going down. Underground. Confused you try to sense his location…The Warren? As unusual as it seemed you figured he would turn to Bunny for answers. You broke out into a clearing of little eggs, shuffling around aimlessly. Bunny and Jack were perched on a large mossy boulder overlooking them, they both had their backs to you but you could tell Jacks mood from the way his looked at the ground with his shoulders slumped. You carefully made your way over and sat with your back against the boulder quietly. Neither of them turned so you assumed that your presence was still unknown to them. Bunny's coarse voice reached your ears first "I'm so sorry mate, I though you knew" he said. "I wish I had known earlier, before I let myself get so close…" Jacks voice caught and he let his sentence trail off. Your heart clenched, you wanted to reach up to him and comfort him but you held yourself down. "You have plenty of time, a couple of million years! It's not like she's lying on her death bed right now". "She could be Bunny, Exscidium's gotten stronger, she said he's never done this damage before, and even if we do subdue him it still worries me to think I'd have to go on after her…end". You suddenly caught on to what they were talking about

"Don't think like that, Jack. Look I'm sure you won't even remember all this when you see her again". Bunny's words of comfort were insistent, like he was trying to hint at something_. He knows I'm here,_ you thought, _of course he knows. He always knows_. You sighed and climbed up the boulder to join them. You greeted Bunny with a sheepish smile, embarrassed by your failed eavesdropping attempt. You then turned to Jack, his ice blue eyes were unreadable, his emotions were obviously in a jumble.

You both didn't say anything for a long time; you only looked into each other's eyes. You eventually looked down, no longer able to bear his gaze. Bunny decided to break the silence. "I told him…about Vesuvius" you nodded. It was best he knew. You didn't look at Jack. "You must think I'm a monster" you said, hugging your legs to your chest and resting your chin on your knees. You saw Jack shake his head from the corner of his eye "No", he crawled a closer to you, tilting his head and trying to catch your eye. You didn't look up. "you aren't a monster Terra, you couldn't have known, this life doesn't come with a manual, we have to make mistakes to learn, that's all you did. It's not your fault" You squeezed your eyes shut as Jack wrapped his arms around you. You leant against him, burying your face into his chest. You had spent so long being there for people, only wanting to comfort t them, you hadn't realised you had needed the same. And you were glad you had Jack for that.

Jack hugged Terra a little tighter as she let herself melt against his body. He rested his chin on her head. Bunny watched, smiling at them. Jack mouthed a thank you and Bunny acknowledged it with a nod before bouncing off. It felt good to have her in his arms again, bunny was right, what he knew didn't matter when she was there. Jack sat there a while until Terra unfurled herself. She looked up to him, smiled and touched her lips lightly to his own.

The pounding of heavy feet beating against the ground suddenly came into earshot. It was Bunny, he was bounding back, panic filled his eyes. "North's being attacked!" he yelled. Jack and Terra were on their feet in seconds, jumping to the ground "No time to loose then". Bunnymund nodded and tapped his large foot against the ground and a tunnel formed beneath them. They slid through the tunnel, emerging in snow in a matter of seconds.

Jack saw the glowing black and red serpent slithering around the dome atop North's workshop, melting a hole for him to break through. North stood facing the giant lizard with his blades, ready to defend his workshop fiercely. But Exscidium showed him no interest, only wanting to get in. Jack grabbed Terra and Gunny, flying them up there. They stood face to face with Exscidium but the stand-off did not last. Jack noticed the red-hot, bubbling glass beneath his feet and he dropped through into the workshop. With a roar of triumph he swept his great, blazing tail, smashing it into the globe.

Jack saw Terra running to the gaping hole with North, there was more than just a determination to stop Exscidium, and there was an ancient grudge, an anger that burnt brighter and fiercer than he had seen before. He followed them down, leaving a mark on the beast; daggers stuck out from his body, steam and smoke rising from the ice on his back, slash marks across his shoulder, the stunned colourful face recovering from the blast of explosive Easter eggs. Exscidium roared and laughed "your attempts are pathetic" he spat, smashing his tail down behind him to send elves and Yeti's flying. He tilted his head and narrowed his eye at Terra, singling her out. He tutted mockingly. "Come back have we? Now every Guardian knows you're a monster Terra, why don't you submit?" Terra yelled in frustration, throwing another dagger at him, it sunk into the scales in his chest but he seemed unfazed. He laughed at her "You seem weaker. That's no fun. I liked that Terra that destroys things. Do you remember Pompeii? Of course you do" Jack shot ice at him, sending more smoke up from his neck "Stop it!" Jack yelled. Exscidium laughed even harder. "All that destruction we caused, all the death, but I can't take credit, it was mostly you" He huffed a breath of ash into their faces with a dark chuckle.

Jack noticed Terra was shaking, he turned to her, and her eyes were clenched shut. He realised North and Bunny who hadn't said anything to stop Exscidium were not focused on him at all, they were watching Terra, backing away. Jack took a step closer to her "Terra?" he asked tentatively. Exscidium's laughter grew louder, more terrifying. He was no longer smashing the workshop with his tail; he too was watching Terra intently. "Now the real fun begins" he hissed. Terra didn't stop shaking but she didn't move from her spot. Her fists were clenched and Jack noticed her skin had adopted a stony texture. Jack went to touch her arm but ended up recoiling in sock at how cold and hard her skin was. She began to shake her head "No. make it stop" she said. Jack began to back away. Cracks began to run up her skin from her fingertips and toes. She opened her eyes as the cracks spread further across her skin, she looked down at herself in horror then turned to Bunny "Tie me up and send me away from here!" Bunny nodded, tying a rope to two boomerangs. Jack watched as the cracks slowly crawled up her neck, they began to glow green, as did her eyes. Bunny threw the boomerangs, sending the rope twisting around her. The cracks suddenly crawled up her face and reached her eyes that suddenly glowed green. Exscidium's evil laughter echoed in the background as Bunny tapped his foot and Terra was sent underground. Exscidium hissed "you're too late".


	15. Chapter 15

You fell away from the workshop, deeper into the tunnel as your remaining will to supress the change diminished. You let it take you, knowing those you wanted to protect were safely away from you. You waited to be subdued by the power, to black out, but the darkness did not come. Maybe something had changed, the fact you didn't struggle against. Whatever it was, you were in control, you felt the power coarse through your body, a green glow emanated from the cracks in your body. You suddenly brought yourself to a halt in the tunnel, wedging your arms and legs into the sides to hold yourself there. You had control now. You could save them. Before you knew it your new form had taken to the earth, it shifted around you, somewhat making a path for you as you raced to the surface. As you got closer you could hear the voices above "Here she comes" said a deep gravelly voice in anticipation.

You knew what he thought. He thought you were going to reach the surface and fight him again and destroy anything nearby. Hurt everyone. Not this time. As you smashed through the surface your body crashed square against the underside of the giant serpent. The impact had such a force he went flying back out the workshop. As he lay on the roof stunned you turned back to Bunny, Jack and North to smile, they were so dumfounded that they just stood there. You would talk to them about it later. With your new powerful body you jumped, your legs spinning you up the roof to face Exscidium. He had recovered and watched you with narrowed eyes.

Though you were about 20 metres away you lashed out with your arms, they extended toward him and at some point turned into two thick vines, wrapping around his body. You felt its heat, scorching. It hurt but you were too enraged to care about the pain. There was a fire in your stomach that fuelled you. You heaved and with some effort, lifted the beast off the roof and hurled him into a giant ice crevice. Your arms retracted, changing their form to a normal one. You turned to watch Exscidium screech and claw at the sides of the crevice as he hurtled towards the bottom before jumping in after him. You heard the other Guardians call out, following behind you.

You let yourself free fall, watching the distance between you and your enemy close quickly. You landed on your feet but you impact with the ground made it rumble, but you remained unshaken by the 100 or so metres you just fell. Jack soon followed to stand beside you, then Bunny, then North. The four of you stood face to face with Exscidium who was still burning hot, eyes blazing. He made the first move, spitting lava from the back of his throat. Jack cooled it with his ice and it fell in a solidified blob to the ground. "Ya can't face all four of us together" Bunny shouted at him. The serpent turned its head and narrowed a single eye down at Bunnymund. His voice was sinister "No, but soon I won't have to" he swerved his large scaly head to face you. "Soon it will be just you and me. And once you're gone, you won't be able to protect this world from me, and neither will they"

The ice beneath his heavy body glowed, heated and soon the bubbling of lava had melted away the icy surface and you and the Guardians backed away. Ash and smoke spewed from the dragon's body and he was shrouded in the black cloud. The heat and light of the lava seemed to overpower you. The smoke subsided and the bubbling of the lava died, seeping down an even deeper fissure. Exscidium was gone, but his words echoed in your head, they put out the fire in your stomach. Soon, he had said, you won't be able to protect the world from me. He sounded so sure, his foreshadowing scared you. You felt the cracks in your skin closing, the power that coursed through your veins had gone, and where you had once felt invincible, you now felt vulnerable.

* * *

It was a while until Tooth and Sandy showed up to help with North's workshop. Jack looked to Terra who was helping elves and yetis restructure the globe. He had gone to her after the confrontation with Exscidium and she didn't shy away from him but she wasn't there with him either. Even now she still looked distant, but he couldn't get her to speak her mind. Jack sighed and returned to helping North make toys to make up for those lost. He would have to talk to Terra later.

It was much later when there were enough Yetis that Jack was able to retire from helping North and head off. Jack Went straight to his home, Burgess, he owed the children a long-awaited snow day.

Jack strolled along in the sidewalk after his work was done, watching kids build their forts and prepare for a battle, preparing piles of snowballs. Jack floated up and perched on the crook of his staff, waiting in anticipation for the first snowball to be thrown. Behind them a voice echoed through the trees in forest a few metres back from the clearing of snow. None of the children seemed to turn at the voice that seemed to be singing. Was he the only one who could hear it? Jack decided to investigate.

Grabbing his staff he let the wind carry him to the forest, weaving through thick pine trunks and low lying branches. The voice drew nearer and Jack landed a few metres from the voice. Jack stood for a moment and listened "_Have faith in me. Because there are things that I've seen I don't believe_" the voice seemed to whisper through the trees, lacing through Jacks ears and swim around in his head. He tiptoed over the damp pine needles that coated the ground and edged up against a tree. Peering around, he found Terra. Her back was to him and she was crouched over something furry. Jack squinted and was able to make out the face of a small opossum. Terra had a hand on its leg from the looks of it, mending it, a bright light shone. When it faded the small creature scurried back up a tree, glancing back one last time in acknowledgment of Terra before disappearing.

_"So cling to what you know, and never let go. You should know things aren't always what they seem",_ she continued to sing. Jack snuck out from behind the tree and moved closer. She didn't notice him. It was strange seeing her out here, _hadn't Bunny said she had stopped looking after the natural world herself?_ Jack thought to himself. Just as that thought occurred to him, something hard slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Jack let out a yelp of surprise as the wind was knocked out of his chest. A man, of sorts pinned him to the ground. His body was made of branches and twigs, weaving together to create a humanoid form. The same green glow he had seen in Terra's more powerful form was emanating from some sort of life source within it, the glow penetrating the gaps in its body where branches didn't quite click together. Its face was the same, made from smaller twigs; it spiralled out the back and was covered in dark green pine needles. It 's eyes were hollow, lit by the green glow and it seemed to have no mouth, but spoke; "Do you threaten Terra?" He jammed his wooden arm up against Jack's neck. The 'man' sounded like he was talking through a mask and his voice sounded as though it was only an echo of another's, surrounding him in an eerie way. Jack shook his head and the eyes of this human like creature narrowed, any movement it made sounded like the creaking branches.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Terra's voice commanded the thing pinning Jack down. He complied graciously and released Jack, standing before him, watching his movements. Terra made her way over and helped Jack up. "Sorry" she apologised, "the sprites are a bit on edge with what's going on". The sprite spoke "this one was sneaking up on you" Terra raised a brow at Jack but waved a hand of dismissal at the sprite "it's alright, he's a Guardian". The sprite stood down, bowing his head "my apologies" he said before disappearing into the trees in a blur of brown and green. Jack turned to Terra who was looking at him quizzically. Jack grinned at her cheekily "you have a nice voice". Terra blushed and looked down "how long have you been there?" she asked; Jack chuckled "long enough". He took her hand; "you seem in better shape than before" Terra smiled and nodded. Jack planted a kiss on her head, "good" he said, "now what was with the singing? I've never heard that before" Terra shrugged. "Kids and their music. I guess it's getting to me, but I don't mind, it helps me in a way, reminds me who I'm here for" She squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes. The smile reached her eyes, she was happy, but behind the brightness she was hiding something. Jack wasn't exactly sure but there was something she had planned that she didn't want him to know.

* * *

So new chapter :o might try to upload one tomorrow as well plusss A Day to Remember reference for anyone who listens to them :3 by the way this story is actually getting pretty close to the end BUT i have ideas for the sequel to this so yeah, it's not for a while but i'd just like to get an idea of whether or not you guys would want a sequel.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack searched your eyes, he could tell something was up, but he didn't know what. You both went to play with the children he was with before. Neither of you brought up what Jack wanted to know. Instead you spent the day playing with the children till they were called to return to their parents and homes, throwing random snowballs here and there, lost in the flurry of snow, no one noticed either of you there, but it didn't bother you. You lay back in the snow with Jack after the children had gone home, watching as the stars slowly came out of hiding. You talked and joked and laughed, just like your first night with him in Burgess.

Jack propped himself up on his elbow to look at you, "Terra, you were so distant back at the North Pole, and it's not like you haven't been fun today, but you still seem like there's something on your mind". There wasn't really anything on your mind. There had been but you had come to a resolve. It was how that resolve might affect Jack that concerned you. "Just wondering how _soon_ Exscidium's planning to come back. He talked like he had been waiting for ages and the wait was finally over, yet went back into hiding", you blew out a puff of air, hoping he wouldn't realise that wasn't what you were concerned about. Jack flopped onto his stomach, closer to you. He nuzzled his head into your neck and you giggled and squirmed as his cool breath tickled your neck. He laughed at your reaction and lifted his head so his bright blue eyes could stare into your own, he gave you a toothy grin, "oh I'm sorry, did that tickle?" his voice was smooth and the look he gave you sent chills down your spine. He suddenly attacked; nuzzling into your neck and giving you and all out tickle attack and you squealed and laughed, trying to catch his swift hands as they toyed with the sensitive areas around your ribs and waist. You curled into a ball swatting away his hands and curling in to hide your neck from him. He stopped tickling you and waited for a while, he made no noise. You peeped your head out a bit only to find no one there. You unfurled and looked at the empty space where Jack was. Suddenly he tackled from behind and the two of you tumbled in the snow, laughing. You settled, on Jacks chest, crossing your arms so you could rest your chin on them. Jack looked down at you and smiled, wrapping his arms around your waist. The two of you spent hours like that. But you both knew you had responsibilities and so said your goodbyes and went on your way.

Now it was time to work quickly. You made your way to the Warren, travelling through the earth at the speed of light. You came into the lush, magical, underground haven. Bunny was standing ready to greet you. His ears were flat against his head and he looked agitated, fidgety. "I don't like this Terra, couldn't ya at least tell me what it I ya planning?" You swept past him, searching for what you needed. "Bunny, I told you, it's a plan B, one that comes after Plan A inevitably fails" Bunny hopped after you, "so in retrospect, it's really all a part of plan A since your counting on failing a first attempt but then using whatever this is going to be to fix it", you shot an annoyed glance at Bunnymund, you didn't have time for this. "Can I trust you not to tell anyone else?" you asked. Bunny stopped in his tracks. He looked unsure at first but then mustered a hesitant nod. You looked around, spotting a small mossy boulder. You walked over to it and sat down it was smooth and mossy, about as big as your head. "Perfect" you said. Bunny crouched next to you, confused "Terra…that's a rock" "I know" you replied. Bunny twitched his ears in annoyance "well then why did you come here? There are boulders all over the bloody planet!" You placed both hands on the boulder and turned to the rabbit "Bunny it needs to be in the haven of spring time, of new life. I don't just need a boulder from a magic warren, I need an _egg_"

* * *

Jack wandered around, what was next? A snow storm in Russia? A white-out in England? The possibilities were broad yet he didn't feel compelled to get any done. He sighed; he had nothing better to do. Jack projected himself into the air riding the wind and setting course for Russia. Jack decided last minute he'd only let it snow. He spent hour in the sky watching children run through the snow and catch the snowflakes, he watched some come out of their houses to skate on the frozen lake. Watching streetwalkers hold their hats against the wind as Jack whizzed by. Jack delivered frost on every doorstep and watched as the cold tiny tendrils swirled from window panes. He left ammunition for neighbouring children and their snow fights and hopped along the roof tops.

He settled, watching a young child jumping around catching snowflakes that fell into his hand then melted. Jack sat, his legs hanging over the sides, swinging. He fashioned snowflakes for the young one to catch, each one more unique and intricate than the last. The kid caught them joyfully, his enthusiasm made Jack smile.

Later after a few hours and a couple more runs around Russia night had fallen and Jack was left to skip across rooftops as Sandy let his dreams sand change the land into a playground of imagination. Jack watched the golden sand swirled in tendrils around him and creatures of myth and imagination formed, bathing in the moons light. Jack turned his head up to look into the sky. It was a full moon and he gazed at its glory, he felt it, tonight especially. Then as he stared up at it he heard the Man in the Moons voice fill his head: _be ready Jack, and don't be afraid_. Jack was startled; The Man in the Moon hadn't spoken to him since he was reborn. "Ready? Afraid? Afraid of what?" Jack asked. _Don't be afraid to move on._ Jack remained confused, baffled. He wasn't afraid. Yet again the Man in the Moon had left Jack with and incomprehensible answer.

* * *

So another chapter up on the same day! a bit shorter though :P hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you guys think!


	17. Chapter 17

"Terra I don't do this anymore" Bunny fidgeted nervously and you rolled your eyes and offered a smile, "it'll be fine, Bunny, I'll help you". You grabbed his paws and planted them on the rock. You shifted around to the other side and place your hands on the sides of it. You poured life into it, your hands glowing, the light reaching over it towards Bunny. He then followed your lead and his paws lit the stone with a kaleidoscope affect. The two light melded together swirling and shining, the rock smoothened, its rough texture become – though still cold and hard – sleek and smooth. It grew lighter and the rock became hollowed. The outer shell became slightly transparent and you could make out the shadow of moss on the underside of it. The light began to fade until it had completely retreated into its source. You looked at the mossy, grey egg and Bunny looked up at you "well no what are you going to do with it now? Throw it at the dragons head?" you smirked at his words, he was always so nervous. You picked up the egg and placed it in your lap. You grabbed a handful of dirt from either side of you and brought your hands together. Slowly releasing and removing your hands, you watched as the small ball of earth floated between your hands.

You concentrated; the ball began to spin slowly, tightening. Soon it became compact and the spinning had gained speed. The ball began to morph, the earth shifting to change forms, twirling and twisting. It began to take a form, large wings and hefty tail took shape, strong legs and a proud head held high. The small form began to curl in on itself, turning back into a ball. You pulled your hands away abruptly and the earth split two ways, following the movement of your hands. You slowly brought them towards the sides of the egg. The egg glowed as the earth passed through the shell. Placing your hands on its sides, you felt the movement inside the egg, turning from something inanimate into something alive. You saw the glow now coming from inside the egg, the form that had been twirling in between your hands before was now acknowledging its new shell. You felt the egg take on the weight of its new life as the form curled up and settled and the glow died. The egg lost its transparency and became a paler grey, patterns flowing from your fingertips, engraving themselves in the egg.

Bunny's eyes were wide and he crouched, leaning forward in wonder "what was _that_?" he asked. "The back-up plan" you responded. Bunny extended a paw towards it but you swatted it away. "Sorry Bunny, but no one else can touch this now but Jack, anyone else might wreck the balance I've created" Bunny looked sceptical, his nose twitched, "Terra, if whatever you just made is going to be plan B, what's plan A?" You looked down, stroking the smooth surface of the egg. "I'm plan A" Bunny's eyes widened and his ears drooped "whadda ya mean?" "Bunny, I mean I'm not going to be here much longer. Exscidium was right, I'm going to have to give myself up soon, this world has changed drastically over the past centuries and I'm weakening, I have to try and stop him, even though I know I'll only delay him" you took a deep breath, Bunny said nothing, just stared at you with big green eyes full of despair. You continued; "I couldn't leave you all alone, even with all the Guardians together, you would need help if Exscidium were to come back and there's no telling when the next Mother Nature will be chosen"

Bunny had shrunk down to all fours and was watching you. You had never seen the guardian of hope look so hopeless. "Terra I can't let you do that" he said, his expression hardening. "We can help; North will know what to do, or Sandy! Tooth has some good ideas every now and then too; we won't let you go down without a fight". You put one hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye "You can't tell anyone, if they try and interfere with the cycle they could be in danger. This will be me going down with a fight, and whether you like it or not I am going down". Bunnymund looked like he was going to protest again but you interrupted him "Bun-Bun" you said, and his mouth shut at your old nickname for him, "I need you to give this to Jack, when I'm gone. In a few nights it'll be ready and I need you to keep it safe. I'm trusting you." He let out a heavy sigh "damn human emotions" he muttered under his breath. You smiled. "Alright, in a few nights? I thought it was ready" he said, inspecting the egg. "It is but there's something she'll need, I'll need to get that first, I'll send a sprite for you when we're ready" "A sheila?" Bunny asked. You nodded and smiled.

* * *

Jack skipped from one electrical wire to the other, watching frost crawl along from where he stepped and where his staff swept over it. The night in Burgess was once again lit with the golden magical golden sand. It winded through windows and crevices, gold mantra ray's glided through the air and elephants strode heftily through the streets. Sandy floated down on a cloud of dreams sand and greeted Jack with a smile, Tendrils of the sand being dispersed from his little cloud. Jack every so often got to enjoy the silent, but comforting, company of the Sandman. One of Sandy's golden ribbons laced itself around Jack. Jack looked at Sandy, confused. Sandy just nodded at the sand, the dream was for him. Jack slowly let his hand slip through the soft sand, interrupting the flow. The sand curled and morphed into a figure, then two, dancing on air. The faces were familiar, it was him and Terra. Jack blushed a little at the fact that even Sandy knew what was going on, but the Sandman didn't look at him to embarrass him further, simply looked out, concentrating on the dreams.

As Jack looked down on Burgess he saw a flash of blue-green in the streets. Suddenly alert, Jack flew after it. As he grew closer he noticed it was Tooth. She turned sharply, straight through an open window. Jack slowed and glided inside silently. He sat in the window sill and watched as Tooth praised the pair of milk teeth and left a coin underneath the child pillow. "Getting out into the field, are we?" the surprised Toothiana's wings hummed and she hit the roof with and "eek!" There two of them winced and checked to see if the child had been woken, thankfully they slept soundly. Tooth turned to Jack bashfully, smoothing her ruffled feathers. "Oh Jack! I didn't expect to see you!" Jack chuckled, "well I do live here…sort of". Jack looked at the teeth she had acquired and smiled "you seem pretty excited about teeth" Tooth laughed softly, "Aren't I always? I guess getting back into the field since the Pitch incident made me realise how much I really love it" Jack offered a knowing grin "I suppose you have a few hundred more places to visit, I'll leave you to it" Tooth seemed reluctant to leave now Jack had arrived but she nodded when a baby tooth passed by and paused for a moment to say something to her and she whizzed out, yelling out "don't forget to floss!" over her shoulder. Jack chuckled and jumped outside, closing the window behind him.

Not sure what to do now he strolled along the streets. He soon decided he was bored and would visit North, he hadn't had the chance to go see the big guy unless it was under pressuring or life threatening conditions. He knew North was always good fun, and full of knowledge. Jack was sure to find something to do while he was there, at least until a snowstorm of a touch of frost was needed elsewhere. And then he would find Terra again. Despite the hours their time together always felt quick, as though their time together was limited. The thought unnerved Jack but he brushed it of as he headed off on his way to see North.


	18. Chapter 18

You paced in the main quarters of the Tooth Palace when suddenly a loud humming, more powerful than the others was heard from behind you. You turned to see Toothiana as she landed, nodding to baby tooth to take control for the meantime. You smiled at your friend as she arrived, setting her feet lightly to the ground. "One of my fairies said you asked for me, is everything is alright?" she asked, you nodded "I was actually wondering if you could do me a favour" Tooth's feathers fluffed up in interest and she tilted her head a little. You continued, "I need to store some memories" "from your past life?" Tooth asked, confused, you scowled a little, you had never wanted to know more about it, afraid of what you would learn. "No, from this one", Tooth's crown of feathers fanned out in shock and her eyes widened. "What for?" she asked, "uh, it's a surprise, but an important one" Tooth's eyes brightened at the word 'surprise' and she began to hover in the air "I love surprises!"

Tooth looked down at your empty hands, then searched the rest of you before looking into your eyes "no teeth?" she asked, "How will you store the memories?" You hadn't really thought of that. You decided to go with what you knew best. Outstretching empty palms, wisps of lights curled out. You filled the wisps with your memories as several of the curled and formes small oval shaped stones, pure white, settling in your hands. Tooth's violet eyes stretched wide as she leaned closer, "are they stones?" she asked. Baby Tooth, who had paused to watch, shot over and knelt on your wrist, reaching over to touch a stone. As soon as she made contact her eyes became wide and she became entranced, after the memory was over she whizzed into the air, squeaking incomprehensible things. Tooth shushed her and turned back to the stones, taking them and placing them in a little bag. You smiled "thankyou" Tooth grinned "of course, but who will see them?" "You'll know when they're needed, until then, I need you to keep them safe" Tooth looked sceptical but nodded and flew off.

You stepped away, towards the edge of the floating cage-like island in the centre of the palace. Slipping out of the opening, you jumped off the edge and into a free-fall back down to the earth.

Tooth raced around bends and turns until she reached a great wall in her palace, the wall was stone but slivers of gold glinted in crevices like flowing water. Tooth flew up to the wall and faced one of the veins of gold. Slowly, she reached into it, her hand passing through as though it were water. Tooth twisted her hand so her palm face upward and her fingers curled around something solid. And she pulled her hand back out a golden tube came with is, a diamond pattern was the flat surface that lay in the tube like a cradle. The diamond pattern unfolded itself as Tooth placed a hand on it. She took out the pure white stones from her small bag and placed them one by one into the little grooves in the cushion-like base.

One the stones had been placed the tube closed up again. Tooth turned it to see the end of the tube where the face would form. She watched as the memories inscribed a new master for themselves. This was no face. Tooth watched as an eye formed, it was brown and looked much like Terra's eye, the same warm brown but as it continued to form the pupil became a slit and the eye looked reptilian. Tooth narrowed her eyes, taken aback by the strange image. She flew off, more slowly to where she heard all her fairies humming, as she made her way to an empty diamond slot, she hesitated. She would not keep this with the other teeth, she decided. She would guard it personally and keep an eye on it, and keep an eye out for whoever owned it.

Jack couldn't help a grin as he saw the big guy throw his arms out beside him in a greeting gesture "Jack Frost!" North bellowed in his Russian accent, walking up to Jack and grabbing him in one arm, dragging him around like a rag doll "You must see my latest work!" he said, dragging him over to his private work table. On it was a little toy soldier made of ice; it marched around the table with a big hat and a bayonet. North watched proudly as the soldier saluted and then melted. How temporary his hard work was saddened Jack but North didn't seem to mind. Jack walked around the room as North set to work on something else. Spotting a try of cookies, Jack took one and shoved it in his mouth "any news?" he asked North, his words muffled by a mouthful of cookie. North shook his head "all has been quiet since his last appearance", he needn't say the name, Jack knew who North was talking about.

Jack leaned against the wall. He looked up at North and his voice took on a serious tone; "the Man in the Moon spoke to me" he said. North stopped tinkering with the ice and set down his tools, turning to Jack. "Man in Moon? What did he say?" North asked, narrowing his eyes, now curious. "He told me to be ready and not to be afraid" North became edgier with the mention of fear "afraid? Afraid of what?" he asked, Jack hesitated, "he said not to be afraid of moving on". North sat back, a thick brow raised in Jack direction. He scratched at the snowy beard on his chin in thought "Man in Moon must be anticipating something big, and soon. If so then you must be ready Jack. You must be ready for whatever is going to come, you must brace yourself"

Jack stood up and began to pace "but what about moving on? What do I move on from? What am I leaving behind?" North shrugged. "I do not know Jack, but whatever it is you must remember the Man in the Moons words, he has never been wrong before". The words from the Man in the Moon seemed even more mysterious to Jack now more than ever. And where they were once confusing, they were now terrifyingly daunting.

* * *

**sorry** **about the lack of updates, I've been pretty busy and will be over the next three weeks but i will do the best i can. Also the end of this story is nigh so just a heads up guys! I will probably do a sequel though :P but it's up to you, if by the end you want no more then i shall leave it at that**


	19. Chapter 19

You sat now, on the peak of a snow-capped mountain. Your knees hugged against your chest as the chilly air whipped your messy plait to one side. You looked down at the landscape below you, it was night now and the valley you looked down upon were now dark shades of green, any form a blurry shadow. You felt calm, unnervingly so. The calm was like an icy river that had washed away any sense of remorse, sorrow, any feeling at all. You realised you were doing this to yourself, calming yourself so you wouldn't feel the pain, the fear. You knew you were going to leave Jack, you didn't want to, but it had to be done. At least you weren't leaving him alone.

You looked down at the basket which held the egg you had retrieved back from a sprite after your visit to the Tooth Palace. From the corner of your eye something fluttered, coming within view and settling on the egg. It was a lunar moth; it almost seemed to glow as bright as the moon itself. It was strange, seeing it flutter down with ease in the gale-force winds, it should been carried away by them, it shouldn't have even been that high up. It crawled on to your fingers which lay on the stone-cold egg. You lifted the beautiful creature up to eye level, watching it fold and unfolded its delicate green wings. You looked up to the sky, the full moon bore down on you and it suddenly seemed a little lighter. But the moons light seemed duller, glum, as though it was trying to express a great sadness.

You sighed and looked back down at the valley "you know I wouldn't be leaving if I had a choice", you said to the moon. The lunar moth was suddenly no longer impervious to the strong winds and was whisked away in an instant and the light of the moon faded to an ordinary glow. You clenched your fist and scowled at it before releasing and letting your hand fall to the egg. You softened your gaze, when you looked at it, feeling a sliver of hope rise in your chest. "I'll be here in spirit thanks to you" you whispered more to yourself than the creature that was curled inside the thick shell.

It was only moment later when the beating of heavy paws against snow started to work its way into the silence. You stood and waited for Bunny's appearance. He burst through a mountain of snow, grumbling about the cold and he saw me then stopped and crouched against the cold. He raised his voice over the wind "Why here of all the bloody places in the world, why _here_?" he asked, annoyed. You gave him an apologetic look "sorry, I didn't really think about the location, I just happened to be here when I called for you" you said "and you shouldn't be whining anyway, you're the one with the fur!" Bunny just grunted in response. You handed him the basket and he looked it over. "It doesn't look any different" he said, "weren't you going to add something to it?" Bunny looked up at you expectantly. "I decided that part would be safer in the hands of someone else" you said.

Bunny stood straight up, the wind ruffling his fur. "Someone else? I'm not trustworthy enough?" he asked, you smiled at him, "I just thought it'd be easier on you if you didn't carry too much of a burden." You tried to reassure him. Bunny narrowed his eyes at you as he tapped his big foot against the ground and an entrance to his network of tunnels appeared. He turned to leap down, then hesitated, turning back, his expression full of concern. His voice was softer now; "are you sure this is the only way, Terry?" Now he was pulling strings, using your old nickname. Your heart clenched and filled with and overwhelming sorrow and it was suddenly too much to meet Bunny's soft, green gaze. You looked down and within your peripheral vision you saw Bunny's body slump, his ears lowering as he received your silent answer. He leapt down the rabbit hole and the earth closed up, leaving you alone again.

Jack rode the winds steady current, watching the moon, letting it's light calm him. He tried to concentrate on its beauty, its light, so he would forget the conversation he had with North before. Jack then remembered the message had come from the moon and it suddenly wasn't so comforting. Jack turned his face away from the moon and to the ground below him, watching the earth pass him by. That changed his train of thought instantly _Terra_, Jack thought excitedly. He concentrated, a tugging feeling growing in his chest. _West_ he thought to himself.

Jack was pushed by a blast of wind and he rocketed west. Jack grew more and more excited as the feeling in his chest grew stronger. He was getting closer. The night sky was suddenly more prominent through a break in the cloud, the stars gleaming. He felt the moons shine strengthen, then fade only moments later. Jack brushed it off as nothing then dove into another layer of clouds. _Almost there_, he thought, picking up speed. He hovered just under the clouds and saw a mountains approaching, a figure stood, silhouetted against the night. The figure faced another; a large one crouched in the snow. That figure had very large ears.

Jack squinted and shot around the mountains summit, taking cover behind a large boulder on its edge so he could observe without being caught. As he strained his ears to listen he recognised the voices over the howling wind; it was Terra and Bunny. He couldn't make out what they were saying but grew suspicious when she handed him a basket with a large lump in it. Just as bunny was about to leave he turned to Terra and said something, his tone growing soft. Just as he did so, Jack saw his ears and nose twitch and Bunny looked in his direction, and then looked back to Terra. Jack could've sworn Bunny had caught him, but if he did he said nothing to Terra, and she had not noticed his sudden glance in Jacks direction. Bunny left without another word and as soon as Terra was alone she fell to her knees, hanging her head.

Overwhelmed by the urge to comfort her, Jack left the cover of the boulder and flew up behind her, landing softly on the snow so he didn't startle her with any loud noise. She didn't turn to him but a deep rumbling noise rose from her and her tone was unwelcoming, "who's there?" she snapped. Jack was a little taken aback by that. "Did you just _growl_ at me?" he said in a mocking tone, trying to lighten her mood. Terra turned to him in shock "Jack!? Don't sneak up on me like that!" Jack gave her a crooked smile and sat beside her. "Sorry I growled at you" she said, "being alone without humans seeing me, well…it's easy to forget how to be human" she said, looking embarrassed. Jack laughed "I didn't know you could even make those sorts of noises", Terra rolled her eyes at him "Well if you're going to look after the earth you have to speak the language of every creature that lives on it"

Jack scoffed "anyone can mimic animal noises" he said, the glint of a challenge in his eyes. Jack lifted his head and flapped his arms "CACAW" he yelled, his voice echoing through the night. Terra threw back her head in laughter and Jack grinned, seeing she was enjoying this. "Hey!" he said making a mocking pout and crossing his arms over his chest "birds will be coming to us from every direction, just wait" Terra smiled and went silent, after a few moments she opened her mouth and emit cricket sounds, emphasising the silence. The only thing Jack had attracted was Terra's mocking tone "I can hear the sound of a thousand wings flying toward us as we speak" she teased. They both laughed.

After they had laughed long enough to barely be able to hold air in their lungs did they settle down. Jack wrapped an arm around Terra and watched the sky with her. He didn't mention what the moon had told him, he didn't want to make her anxious. But he was curious about her meeting with Bunny. "Terra, I was…I saw you talking to Bunny before, you gave him something…" Jack felt Terra tense then relax in his arms. "I made him a new basket, for his eggs, Easter 's getting pretty close" Jack was going to ask what was in it but if she had avoided telling him that detail, it was unlikely she was going to tell him when he asked. He let it slide.


	20. Chapter 20

_EASTER SUNDAY_

The grass was long and lush in the park and wet after the shining sun had melted the frost that had covered the long blades of grass. You sat amongst a thicket of bushes by Bunny who watched eagerly as the children rolled in, bobbing up and down with delight and excitement. As they slowly uncovered eggs in the nooks and crannies of the park, a small smile spread across Bunny's face. You could see how content he was with just filling those children with hope. You smiled looking back out at the park, you saw Jack come in from the sky to perch on one of the higher branches of a spruce, clinging to the tip of the tree. He leaned towards the cleared part of the park to look down upon the egg hunt, the top of the tree bending with his weight. You saw Bunny's head shift to look at him from the corner of your eye, his bright green eyes narrowing. You patted bunny on the back then stepped out from behind the thicket. As soon as Jack spotted you he flew down to join you. You smiled, opening your mouth to speak when someone yelled out a familiar name.

"Jack Frost!"

Both you and Jack turned, wide-eyed to face a little brown-eyed boy staring and smiling at Jack. He seemed to be the only one, those who had heard him either ignored him or laughed a little before returning to the hunt. You and Jack looked at each other then back at the boy who was now running up to Jack, stopping less than a metre away, staring up at him. "Jack Frost!" he repeated. He was maybe 4 or 5, was he here alone? You scanned the park and spotted a similar looking older brother who watched him and a middle-aged man sitting further back, on a park bench. It must've been the boy's father, an adult past the age of believing, yet you couldn't help but feel he wasn't looking at his son, but at Jack and smiling, looking almost nostalgic. You turned back to Jack and caught him smiling at you before he crouched down in front of the boy so they were eye level. "What's your name?" he asked the kid. "Benjamin Bennett" Benjamin said, puffing his chest up feeling proud he could pronounce his name. You saw Jack's eyes spark at his last name "Bennett…." He whispered under his breath, then asked Ben; "You believe in me? Your parents talked about me?" you could see jack getting more and more excited. Ben nodded excitedly "Daddy said he saw you when he was little too, you give us the snow!"

Ben's father who had risen from the park bench called out; "Ben! Joe!" Ben turned to his father then back to Jack "Bye Jack Frost!" he said before running off to his father. You caught the middle-aged man turn to where his son was waving and looked directly at Jack, smiling briefly before turning away and leaving with his two sons. Bunny emerged after everyone else had left the park, "another believer, ay Jack?" Jack just nodded, smiling in the direction Ben had left. He wasn't bouncing with glee or whooping and hollering in excitement, but you could tell he was exuberant.

"Congrats on a successful Easter" you said to Bunny. He beamed.

It was later; long after the Easter egg hunt was over when Jack heard it. He was in Alaska, creating a blizzard when he heard a deep rumbling from the depths of the earth. None of the citizens in their homes seemed to be disturbed by it when he passed windows, didn't they hear it? The rumbling grew louder then died. Despite the absence of the powerful noise, Jack still didn't feel safe. If it wasn't there then it was somewhere else. He had a back feeling about this.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter and late update! i've had a lot of school work that needed to be done!


	21. The Final Battle

You stood at the edge of Crater Lake. The water boiled as the earth's deep rumbling rose and surrounded you. This was it. You were confident that everyone else would be safe but you were trembling in fear. You feared for yourself. You hadn't really thought about it much before but you feared death, you feared the loss of existence. You let your essence seep into the earth and circled the edge of the crater, dipping down further then rising back up at the small, disconnected wizard island that stood alone in the lake. You felt as lonely as the little island was. As you tried to focus your energy you felt something growing, something else, as though something was trying to pull you in a certain direction. You looked in that direction and saw a speck in the sky, rapidly drawing nearer.

As the speck turned into a body and the body came into clear view, you realised it was Jack. You turned to him gratefully as he landed beside you, his eye full of concern. "Terra what's going on?" he asked, "It's - ", your reply was cut short by the sound of sleigh bells and you looked up to see North in his sleigh, and Sandy and bunny along with him. The sleigh landed near you and Tooth followed after it, her wings humming. You stared in astonishment as the Guardians faced you, there to offer you aid. You looked into each pair of eyes, full of determination and saw they were not just your guardians, but your friends. "Guys it's dangerous here, he's too powerful -", "We won't let you go without a fight" Tooth said, he crown of feathers flaring as she smiled at you in determination.

The water in the lake suddenly stopped boiling and the rumbling stopped. Everyone looked around to see what had happened. And as the steam lifted you saw a black figure rising from the lake. The other caught sight of it too and turned to watch as the giant dragon, which was now twice his original size. The lava that shifted beneath his scale was cooling and heating with the constant heat from his powerful body and the water from the lake. Exscidium loomed over the small island and sneer, letting loose a ferocious roar. Bunny reacted by hurling a boomerang at him. Exscidium snapped it up in his jaws and spat it back at Bunny, the now flaming boomerang impaling the earth inches away from Bunny's feet. Exscidium let out a low, guttural laugh, baring his jagged yellow teeth. North threw a sword at the beast, the blade skewering his shoulder, but not deep enough to cause him harm.

The beast lowered his head and blew out and explosive burst of hot ash and debris, knocking everyone off their feet and scattering them. You got up slowly, the pain of the burning ash, surrounded your body. As the ash settled you saw he had pushed you all back to the edge of Wizard Island, nearer to the craters edge. You looked around for you friends, finding them scattered around you. Tooth and Bunny had been hit by hot rocks, the burns more sever on their body. Sandy hovered over them, herding them to the side, out of Exscidium's direct path. He was to strong, he so much as breathed on you and you were all on the ground. There wasn't any stopping fate. Jack and North who hadn't been hit directly came to stand by your side as you backed up to the edge of the island, the water less than a metre from your heels. Exscidium made a slow, deliberate slither in your direction, any tree in his path obliterated. You took a step forward when Jack stopped you. "You're not going to Terra. There's still a chance -" "No there isn't, Jack, it has to be now" you said, stopping him mid-sentence. You saw him search, desperately, for some reason, some excuse to stop you. "I thought we'd have more time" he finally said, choking on his words. His icy eyes glistened, threatening to shed tears. "I wish we did" you said, "maybe I'll be the first to come back" you said. Jack stared at you in defeat. You pressed your lips to his suddenly, passionately, but briefly, before pushing away and turning to face Exscidium.

He was almost upon you. Before you could think, you charged him, and he gladly accepted your challenge, picking up the pace and diving towards you and you felt one final burst of power pulse through your veins as you collided with the giant beast.

Jack was pulled out of his shock suddenly by the site of Terra running towards Exscidium. Things happened suddenly. Jack yelled out her name, the dragon dove at her and she brought a glowing hand down on the beast's snout. As this happened and the two made contact a white light erupted from Terra, it burned so bright it stung Jacks eyes and he clamped them shut and shielded them. The power sent a radial burst through the atmosphere that knocked the air out of Jack's lungs. He looked up to see the light was now tolerable and Exscidium were gone but the light that stemmed from where they were, it was growing, twisting, branches of light erupted from it, _literal _branches. The light twisted into the shape of a tree and solidified from its roots up. Jack flew up to the tree. As he got closer he saw various ancient symbols engraved into the bark. Jack ran his hand along them "Terra?" he whispered. He heard the others run up behind him.

The tree was oak and stood out among the spruce and pine that was around the island. Jack stood back, the tree was glowing. He felt a little bit of hope "she's still in there somewhere" he said, more to himself than the others. Suddenly the leaves on the tree began to smoke, and then started burning. Jack panicked and sent an icy wind over it. The leaves went out only to light back up again. Every time jack tried to put out the fire, it sparked back up, but Jack didn't stop trying to put it out. The other Guardians just stood back and watched him with pity.

You brought the beast down with you, your roots extending deeper and deeper into the earth. The beast struggle but your roots held him, dragging him down. You almost lost your grip once you passed the crust. Below the crust was his domain, molten magma coursed beneath the earth and scorched you, you knew it wouldn't kill you, not yet, but you felt as though it was melting you alive. You travelled faster, struggling more to keep Exscidium at bay as he drew strength from the heat. The pain intensified and you screamed but nothing could be heard but a roaring caused by the power that coursed through you. The heat got worse and worse as you drew nearer to the core and you knew you were growing weak. Exscidium knew it too and he struggled further, but you didn't let him go. You felt the core now, its intense heat near unbearable. You felt your energy suddenly drain much faster and you began to fade, and so with that last burst of life you penetrated the core, your essence surrounding it and trapping Exscidium inside, just long enough for another to be chosen and take over. You felt your essence spread and as it faded so did you, your conscience slipping into eternal darkness.

* * *

So this is actually the _**2nd**_ last chapter. Just in case you thought this was over


	22. The End

Jack watched the tree; the leaves were singed but white from the frost. They didn't light up again. Jack let a triumphant smile spread across his face. He stepped back to watch, to wait. The guardians stepped forward to stand by his side. The tree was still glowing, "Is she coming back?" Jack asked excitedly. No one answered him; they all had their faces turned toward the tree, looking grim but somewhat hopeful. Jack turned back to the tree, the glow let out a final burst of light. And Jack had to shield his eyes again. He turned back one the bright light had gone, excitement lifting him.

His heart sank. There was no Terra. He watched as the tree's glow died and it went dull. Jack took a step forward; his knees were weak and his breath shaky. "Terra" Jack voice came out in a whimper, and he turned to the others, his eyes still wide in disbelief. They had to have a solution, they were older, wiser, they must think of _something_. To Jack's shock they all just hung their heads, unable to make eye contact with him. "We've failed" was all North could say. Rage rose up in Jack and began to yell "NO! We can't have! We lost Sandy once but he came back! There's still a chance that she -" "_No_, Jack" North's stern voice interrupted him. "This is different, I am afraid, she is not coming back". Breathing became harder and Jack had to pant to keep the air in his lungs. He turned away from the others and clenched his eyes shut as tears welled up in his eyes. He heard the guardians leave him.

It was probably an hour later when they returned. Jacks head was leaning against the tree, his tears creating tendril of frost as they fell on its roots. He stood up straighter, but didn't turn to them. He's saw the soft glow of candlelight bounce off the trees bark, it glowed bright and he hadn't realised how dark it had gotten. He turned around and found Tooth, North, Bunny and Sandy standing in a loose circle around him and the tree. They set their candles down, leaving a fifth space in the middle. A little elf stood, holding a fifth candle out to Jack. His limbs heavier than lead, he dragged his feet and took the candle from the elf. Standing with his friends he placed the fifth candle down and they all mourned in silence. Slowly one by one, they broke off, but the last to stay was Bunny, who made his way to Jack. The other guardian turned back to watch.

Bunny tapped his foot against the ground and a basket shot out of a hole in the ground and Bunny caught it. "Terra left something for you, mate", he held out the basket and Jack took it out of his paws. In the basket was a large grey egg. "She knew this would happen" Jack whispered to himself, he then looked up at Bunny his voice full of malice "_you_ knew this would happen" he dropped the basket to an elf that caught it and set it down, Jack yelled, "and you didn't do anything!" Jack lifted his staff to attack Bunny, but Tooth flew up and intervened, holding Jack's arms down. "Jack, stop! There was nothing any of us could've done!" she pleaded with him. Jack let his arms drop but kept yelling at Bunny who was now staring at him wide-eyed. "You could've told us, but you let her go, you let her _die_" Jack snarled at Bunny, and his ears dropped, his face holding a hurt expression. Jack turned to the moon, still raging "and you! You knew from the very beginning that this would happen, yet you sent us out anyway, just to fail!" The moons glow brightened and a voice echoed in his head, _such is the way of the earth, but you have not failed yet, Guardians, your duty continues with Terra's last gift, and when the hourglass is turned over, the sand of time will run their course again, you must be prepared,_ all the Guardians must have heard it because they all turned to the moon, their eyes wide.

The guardians came forth around Jack "Terra's final gift…the egg" North whispered, turning to it. Sandy reached out to touch it but Bunny pushed him away. "Sorry, but only Jack can touch it, Terra created it for him" Bunny turned to look at Jack, but he flew over to the tree again, his back to them. "Let him be for now" North said. Jack heard them leave and turned around again to find himself alone. He watched the flicker of the candles and his frost-bitten heart ached, it made it too real, knowing she was gone, he'd never see her face again, he'd never smell the scent of her skin, he'd never feel her warmth ever again. He couldn't stop the tears from escaping and he clenched his teeth to stop himself from sobbing. He felt as though someone was slowly ripping his heart, tearing it in two. He wanted to rip his chest open and remove his heart, just to be rid of the pain. He fell to his knees and let out a broken cry that echoed through the sky. He brought his staff down on the earth and an icy chill spread over the land, the candles went out and he was left alone in the dark.

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I wont be able to start the next part for two weeks due to exams but i will try my best to fit some writing in so i can get the first chapter out as soon as i finish exams so yeah! let me know what you though of the story and if you have any suggestions for the next one


	23. Prologue to sequel

He helped his son up the steps with his wife and eldest son following further behind. As he reached the top he smiled at seeing his old friend's bespectacled face

"Monty!" the man said whilst guiding his young son. Monty smiled, "you're here early! No one comes this early; looks like you'll be the only ones on this ride". Monty and the family waited 10 or so minutes to see if anyone else would show up, though no one else came up those steps. Monty cleared his throat and gestured for the others to follow. Monty led them down a short dock where a small boat was tied up. Monty pulled up a ramp and waited for the family to board before untying the boat and getting on himself. He started up the boat and began the journey around the lake. On the horizon a smaller island rose up out of the lake.

The man watched as his son peeped over the side of the boat to view it and stared in awe, hopping up and down before running to the other side and peering out that way. The boat same in close to the little island and slowed so they could take in the scenery, "Wizard Island", Monty announced. As they circled around towards the other side of the lake something came into view a large oak tree a little ways off the edge of the island stood in a small clearing backed by pines. This tree, unlike the lush, green pine was blanketed in white snow. The man stood from his leaning position to stand with his son, who was gazing upon it. "Dad it's still snowing like they said!" The man nodded at his son, "_still_ snowing… hey Monty, do you think we could go check it out?" if it was what he thought it was, there could be a problem with some very important people. "I don't know, I'm not really supposed to take tourists on the island" he said, "c'mon Monty, it's us, we won't tell anyone". Monty was silent, but eventually nodded reluctantly.

Monty pulled the boat up to the shallow area that skirted the clearing, he didn't stop the boats engine; "I'm afraid I can't allow you to stay for long so I might as well keep the boat going", he said, grabbing the ramp and sliding it down to the shore. Monty smiled at his old friend and nodded his head at the ramp "go ahead".

The family climbed down the ramp to the island and made their way to see the lone oak. As they approached they made more sense of what they were seeing but less sense of why they were seeing it. The branches were lined with icicles and the leaves held the heavy snow. The closer the family got, the colder the air became, they stopped a few metres away, shivering; they were dressed for the summer, not winter. The young boy yelled excitedly "Jack Frost is here! I know it!" and ran to the tree. "Ben! You'll get sick if you get too cold!" his mother yelled. His father smiled and turned to her "I'll go get him, you and head back and warm up". The mother nodded thankfully and jogged back to the boat with their elder son.

The father approached the tree, bracing himself against the cold. He joined his son who was looking at the strange markings that were tinged by frost that resided at the base of the tree, spanning along its girth, it had to be at least two metres wide. Like father like son, they both stared in wonder at the marking and snow. "How did the scientists explain that" the father muttered under his breath. He went to look at his son but he had slipped away and was making his way around the tree. "Ben – "

He stopped to listen as his son's footsteps were silenced and his voice caught his attention. "Why are you hiding Jack?" Ben's father froze, at the possibility of what he might hear next, and of what or who was just around the side of the tree. His childhood memories stirred the thought of the marking, the snow, Jack Frost. "I'm not hiding, just taking a break". Ben's father paced around the tree and first saw his son, looking down at someone. Then he turned his attention to the young man sitting against the oak great girth. What he recalled as flawless white skins looked blue around his fingertips and nose, as though the cold had finally gotten to him. His frosty white hair didn't glow and was dull, he looked almost sick, if he could be. "Jack Frost" the whisper didn't come from Ben, but his father and at the sound of his voice; the young man looked up, his icy blue eyes staring into his own with a familiarity that extended from so many years ago.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack stared in wonder and shock and this fully grown man who stood down looking at him. Had he really said his name? Or had Jack been alone so long he was going delusional? But he knew it was real, he knew because he realised who that man was, his faded freckles and brown eyes matched with his hair, but his smile, though aged, was still the same.  
"Jamie Bennet?"  
Jack stood; Jamie had grown taller than him, but not by much. He stared into his eyes, like he was going to find something there. He then noticed the young boy by his side "of course" Jack said, cracking a smile for the first time in a long time. Jamie smiled too but soon turned serious, "Jack, what's wrong? Why have you been here so long? The Guardians are they -" "They're fine" Jack interrupted. "It's been snowing here for ages, have you been here the whole time?" Jamie asked, Jack turned away from Jamie and nodded, thinking of how many researchers had come looking for answers and how they all ran from Jack's icy winds. "I have nowhere else to be". Jamie looked at him curiously, "What about the fun and snow days? I haven't heard of a blizzard or white out or heavy snow fall in so long". "I'm not needed, the world's safe" Jack said bitterly, letting his fingers stray absently over the bark of the oak. "You don't seem so happy about the safety of the world" Jamie said, picking up his son, holding him to warm him up. "We lost someone important the day this tree appeared, it's all that's left, a symbol of what we lost" Jack said turning back to Jamie, his eyes full of grief. "A Guardian?" Jamie asked his eyes wide in disbelief. "No…" Jack paused; his lips trembled as though it hurt to say the name. He took a breath and decided on something else, "Mother Nature". Jamie looked at him in confusion, "I didn't even know she existed…I mean how could someone that big… be lost?" "Circle of life" Jack scoffed, "another will be chosen". Jamie looked at him angrily "Jack the other Guardians obviously aren't here mourning, you need to be making snow days and watching over children, if another's going to be chosen why are you so -" Jamie stopped himself, seeing the glimpse of emotion in Jack's eyes before he averted them, avoiding Jamie's gaze. That glimpse of raw emotion, one that Jamie, as an adult, now recognised; the pain of losing a love.

A distant call rang out "Jamie? Ben?"  
"go to them" Jack said. Jamie looked from Jack to the direction of the voice, then back to Jack. He reached out on arm to grab his shoulder firmly. Jamie winced at the cold but didn't recoil; Jack was colder than he remembered, much colder. "I'm not going to tell you I know how you feel. I can't imagine the loneliness, but I know things will get better, but not until you move on. It's been two years since this tree appeared. I think it's time you moved on, Jack". Jamie gave one last comforting squeeze to his shoulder before leaving.

As Jack watched them leave his mind slowly processed what Jamie had said. _Two years_. He'd been sitting in the same spot, frozen in time, _for two years_. For the first time Jack stood and shook himself off, finally seeing the world, his eyes no longer glazed, his breaths were shaky and he turned back to the tree. He couldn't reflect on anything, everything between the moment he lost her and now was a distant dream. He felt something inside him snap; he came out of his daze, all the senses in the world flooding back to him. He was curious, playful, and mischievous. He was Jack Frost. He picked up his staff which had been lying dormant for so long and it came to life, a snowy blue aura burst from it with his touch, seeming almost happy that Jack was finally back.

Tentatively Jack lifted the crook of his staff into the branches where something had lain hidden for a while. Once he had hooked it on he brought it down carefully, placing it on the ground. He knelt down on the ground. He stared at the basket; its contents a large, stone-like egg, the size of a football. This whole time it never hatched, never felt warmth, only the cold. The final gift Terra had left him. He stared at it for a while. He struggled to accept it, he didn't want to feel like he was leaving her behind. He took a deep breath. _Moving on doesn't have to mean letting go_, he told himself. As he placed his hands on either side of the egg to lift it, something from within it glowed with a brilliant white light that was all too familiar.

* * *

waaaahhhh its been more than two months since i wrote T_T im so sorry, i will try to write more these holidays

btw for those reading from earth to sky, the rest of the sequel will only be added onto _**A New Breed**_from now on :3


End file.
